Nothing Personal
by thenerdwholikesanime
Summary: Toharu has her own little bookstore. When Yuki, the famous playboy, loses everything after one little fight, so he needs a job. What happens when Toharu hires Yuki and her world is turn upside down. AH, OOC, and lots of LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Nothing Personal

(**author note**-I know at the end of the series Toharu ends up with Kyo, but personally I think Toharu should end up with Yuki. So, with that said, the couples are going to be a little different.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own fruits basket nor do I own any of the characters. The series and all the characters belong to Natsuki Takaya. The story plot is my.

**Summary**: Toharu has her own little bookstore. When Yuki, the famous playboy, loses everything after one little fight, so he needs a job. What happens when Toharu hires Yuki and her world is turn upside down. AH, OOC, and lots of LEMONS!

_Forward:_

Yuki Sohma, noun, meaning- 1)snow, 2)gentle, 3)carefree, 4)loving.

There that is the dictionary definition of Yuki Sohma. Snow, gentle, carefree, loving, my ass.

Now here is MY definition of Yuki Sohma.

Yuki Sohma, noun, meaning- 1)ass, 2)dick, 3)douche bag.

There now that is perfect.

Ok, do let me introduce myself.

I'm Toharu Hoand. You might say that I have a major crush on Yuki, seeing that I always tease him and such, but he started it. Let me tell you the story. It all started on Tuesday, March 5, when Yuki came to town….

(**author note**- you know what got to do. **I DO** accept criticism and any ideas. So yeah. Ages are; Toharu-23 and Yuki-26. Review please.)


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing Personal

(**author note**-I know at the end of the series Toharu ends up with Kyo, but personally I think Toharu should end up with Yuki. So, with that said, the couples are going to be a little different. Also, I would like to thank **mynameisinu **for adding my story to her alerts, so it can't be that bad, right?)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own fruits basket nor do I own any of the characters. The series and all the characters belong to Natsuki Takaya. The story plot is my.

**Summary**: Toharu has her own little bookstore. When Yuki, the famous playboy, loses everything after one little fight, so he needs a job. What happens when Toharu hires Yuki and her world is turn upside down. AH, OOC, and lots of LEMONS!

Chapter 1

_**Millionaire Playboys Arrested After Midnight Brawl**_

_By _Daichic/New York, New York

_January 28, 2009_

_Late Wednesday night, patrons of the hot spot The Cave in downtown New York City found themselves in the middle of what seemed like an old-fashioned western brawl which left one man on his way to the hospital, three with minor injuries and two others arrested. Right in the middle were none other than New York's own version of Paris and Nicole, Akito and Yuki Sohma. According to multiple sources who were in attendance, the Sohmas arrived to The Cave a little around 11:30 and appeared to have already started the partying earlier that evening. _

"_They were already loaded when they walked in. You could tell, especially the cuter one, what's his name? Yuki. He was pretty much leaning on the other one the whole time," Kate Eleazar of Oak Park tells us. Kate was having drinks with friends to celebrate her 21st birthday when the incident began. _

"_We were just sitting around getting ready to open the gifts when they arrived. They walked in like they were on a mission and stormed straight up to that guy at the bar. I don't think he knew what was coming until he saw the fist," Annie, Kate's sister, adds._

_The man at the bar was Cody Hone, the fist in question belonged to Yuki Sohma. Hone was at The Cave with girlfriend, Lauren Brandon and three friends just looking to unwind after a long day at work when the Sohmas arrived and headed straight for him. Cody was taken by surprise when Yuki suddenly turned him around and punched him in the face. Cody friends tried to pull Yuki off which aggravated Akito and the fight escalated from there. Tables and glasses were broken as the fight moved around the room causing many to flee so they wouldn't be hit with flying the debris. As to why this fight began, no one seems to know. However, it didn't end well for Cody Hone who was taken to New York Memorial with multiple injuries._

"_There was no reason for them to target my boyfriend. He did nothing to them, he doesn't even know them," a visibly upset Lauren Brandon told the Tribune after Cody was carried away. _

_For many this is just one of countless stunts that the Sohma cousins have rained on the New York area over the past 5 years when Yuki Sohma arrived in New York and became a permanent fixture on the night scene with his cousin Akito, who was already notorious for his bad boy behavior. The grandsons of billionaire Iwao Sohma are also no strangers to the New York P.D. having had many run-ins with them in the past. With that aside, these boys do have promising futures. Yuki Sohma graduated from the University of New York while cousin Akito earned a degree from the New York University Law School. Yuki and Akito Sohma were arrested on charges of Assault and Drunk & Disorderly and were released on bail to the custody of Akito' parents, Irina and Marcus Sohma. _

_Iwao Sohma also has two other grandchildren, Shigure and Rin Sohma who both reside in Northern Washington._

_For a complete list of the Sohma Cousins run-ins with the law turn to A6._

**Hatori POV**

"Kagura, I want him brought home, now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing Personal

(**author note**-I know at the end of the series Toharu ends up with Kyo, but personally I think Toharu should end up with Yuki. So, with that said, the couples are going to be a little different. Also, I would like to thank **mynameisinu **for adding my story to her alerts, so it can't be that bad, right?)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own fruits basket nor do I own any of the characters. The series and all the characters belong to Natsuki Takaya. The story plot is my.

**Summary**: Toharu has her own little bookstore. When Yuki, the famous playboy, loses everything after one little fight, so he needs a job. What happens when Toharu hires Yuki and her world is turn upside down. AH, OOC, and lots of LEMONS!

Chapter 2

As I made my way into the terminal I said a silent thank you that my parents weren't picking me up. I wasn't in the mood to face them yet. However, I had second thoughts when I heard the next voice.

"Yo, Paris! Your chauffeur awaits!"

I turned to my left and saw my older brother Shigure standing in line next to the other professional drivers holding what looked like a paper bag turned makeshift sign. As I walked closer I could make out the writing on the bag. RESERVED: PARIS HILTON

"Nice, Shigure. Is that a Dunkin Donuts bag?"

"What? Just wanted to make you feel welcome. I saw these guys standing here and I thought since you were like a mini celebrity you should be welcomed like one. And it was all I had on short notice." Shigure grinned as he pulled me into a giant bear hug. "Welcome home, little bro. We've missed you around here. And, hey, what happened to your hair?"

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go." I started walking away.

Emmett chased after me, "No, really, does it always just stand up like that? Or do you do it intentionally? I gotta know these things."

I walked faster.

We walked to the baggage claim; Shigure discarded the "sign" in one of the nearby garbage cans that we passed. After grabbing what bags I had, which wasn't much since the rest of my stuff was being shipped here, I followed Shigure out of the airport to his Escalade.

"I figured that you could come to my place for awhile, have lunch with me and Kisa before I take you to the 'rents," Shigure said while pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, that would be good." I wasn't in the mood for the many questions that I knew Shigure had, so I racked my brain for a topic to keep him busy. Aha!

"How are the twins?"

At the word twins Shigure immediately launched into a story about how Bree tried to make cereal with the dog food and then proceeded to feed it to her brother. I slipped on my sunglasses and leaned against the headrest. Shigure was the last person I thought would be married with children. In high school, he had a different girlfriend each week, something about "experiencing the flavors". Hell, he was the one who told me not to settle for one girl. His dream was to play in the NFL and score with all the cheerleaders. He got pretty close to achieving that goal when an injury in college sidelined him. Since he loved to write, and personally his English/Reading grades were the only one that he made a A in. He met Kisa in one of his writing classes and a few insults later, they were madly in love. Their wedding was the talk of the town, a Sohma and a Mike, match made in society heaven, much to the delight of our mother. First born son, first one married. A year and a half later they welcomed twins, Bree and David. The kids already had trust funds secured. They all now lived in their pretty little house, with their pretty little picket fence and their pretty little perfect lives. Sounds sickening, right?

"Yuki, man…are you even listening to me?" _Not really._

"Huh? Sorry. I guess I'm a little tired from the trip."

Shigure sighed and pulled into his driveway. I realized that this was the first time that I had been to his house, well, this house. As a wedding present our parents had a home custom built in the Queen Anne section of Seattle for them. I had to hand it to my family, it was nice. It was a Mediterranean style build and I knew from prior conversations with my brother that besides the five bedrooms it housed, there was also a workout room for him and his clients, an office, a library, and of course an inside pool. We Shomas weren't anything if not ostentatious.

"Well, it's about time. The kids were getting antsy." I looked up to see Kisa standing in the doorway wearing what looked like workout clothes. She reached up to pull her long blonde hair out of a ponytail. "Yuki." She nodded curtly in my direction.

I stepped up, taking off my sunglasses and placing a kiss on Kisa's cheek, "Kisa, good to see you."

"Mm-hmm," she muttered before turning and walking back into the house. Shigure raised his eyebrows at me before following Kisa. I reluctantly followed, closing the door behind me.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" a little girl came flying around the corner and launched herself right into Shigure's waiting arms.

"How's my little angel?" Shigure asked, twirling Bree around the hallway. Her shrieks filled the house, reverberating off the walls. I grimaced. Shigure turned, facing me. "Hey B, look, it's your Uncle Yuke."

"Yuki," I replied. Shigure's eyes silently pleaded with me. "You know I don't like being called Yuke."

"Yuki, she's three."

I shrugged, "I know, teach them while they're young."

Bree scrambled out of Shigure's arms and timidly walked up to me. She stopped a few feet away and looked up, tilting her head to one side. Wisps of blonde curls fell into her eyes and she puckered her mouth as if deep in thought.

"I don't know you," she stated, placing her hands on her hips. _Wow, a mini-Kisa. Great._

Kisa came walking around the corner carrying a sleepy David. "That's cause you've seen him once in your life and you were asleep," she responded with a hard smile.

Bree looked from her mother back to me, "Uncle?"

I nodded.

"Where's present?"

I cocked an eyebrow.

Shigure shrugged, "Uncle Haru always brings them a present when he and Rin stop by."

I knelt down till I was eye level with the child, "Well, I'm not Uncle Haru. And technically, Hatsuharu isn't your Uncle yet."

I watched as her eyebrows furrowed together and she tried to understand what I just said.

Kisa stepped forward., "Nice, Yuki." She held her hand out to B, "Come on guys, lunch is ready."

I stood up, pinching the bridge of my nose with my forefingers, and with a deep breath I rounded the corner to the dining room. Taking the seat farthest from Kisa put me between David and Bree. I didn't know if this was a better choice or not and made to change locations, but one glance at Kisa told me to keep my mouth shut. I've never been a kid person. I've never wanted kids. I pretty much don't even think about them. And it's not my fault that I haven't seen them in two years. It's not like we live next door to each other, we live across the country from each other. And planes fly both ways, too.

"So what brings you home, Yuki?" Kisa asked while dishing out salad.

"Kisa," Shigure warned, sounding tired. It was always the same between me and Kisa, she hated me and I tolerated her.

Kisa smiled sweetly at her husband, "What? It's not every day the infamous son returns to his humble hometown. David, please eat the carrots."

I glanced to my right to see my nephew dipping his carrots into his juice, splashing it all over his plate. The liquid was slowly seeping towards me so I shifted slightly to my left, inching closer to Bree who was still just staring at me. Could this day get any longer, oh wait, I still have to face my parents.

I looked up at Kisa and said as politely as I could, "Your guess is as good as mine. Father asked me to come home, so here I am." I took a bite of my chicken. _Well, at least she's a good cook_.

Kisa snorted, "I'm sure you have _no_ idea."

Shigure cleared his throat loudly, "It's still good to have you back. We should hit the links while you're here. I'll call up Hatsuharu and set a date."

It was nice of my brother to try to change the subject. Shigure doesn't do uncomfortable situations well, which is why I sometimes wonder why he married Kisa since she just has this knack to make everyone uncomfortable. She must have been a pleasant child.

"Sounds good. It's been awhile since I've played a good game. Only Shigure, when you lose, could you try not to throw your driver into the lake this time?"

Shigure threw a roll at me, "How many times do I have to tell ya? It slipped!"

"Mommy, Daddy throwed his food!" Brianna shouted.

Kisa shot Shigure a glare, "Yes, sweetie and Daddy should know better." She turned towards him, "And he will NOT be doing that again, will he?"

"Yes, dear," he replied looking down at his plate.

The rest of lunch passed by uneventfully. Kisa didn't open her mouth unless to talk to the children. Bree finally stopped staring at me and David amazingly didn't get any of his food on me, however most ended up on him. Shigure kept the conversation light, planning multiple things for us to do and giving me updates on some of his clients. Being employed by the Basket Publishing does have its perks. After lunch Kisa went to clean up David with Bree trailing behind them.

"You ready?" Shigure asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

With the table cleared we walked into the living room just as Kisa was coming back down. Shigure kissed his wife goodbye saying he'll be back in a few hours. I just gave her a nod. As I was walking out the door I felt a slight tug on my shirt. Turning around I found Bree with a curious look on her face.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You coming back?" she asked me.

"Not tonight," I replied.

"When?"

Damn this kid was persistent. "I'm not sure. Next week maybe?"

She seemed to think this over. She scrunched up her nose and stared up at me. "Next time, bring me present, kay?" And with that she turned and skipped out of the room. _Yes, definitely her mother._

Shigure clapped me on that back and walked out to his Escaladed. I shut the door behind me and climbed into the passenger seat. The car ride to the Bridge Ferry was spent talking about sports. Shigure was still following golf and baseball and he wanted to know my thoughts on the recent trades. I told him that since living in New York I had taken a liking to ice hockey and haven't really paid much attention to anything else. We bantered back and forth over which sport reigned supreme. Baseball came out on top since it was the only one that we could agree upon. Once we loaded the car onto the ferry, we both walked up to the top.

I leaned against the rail and closed my eyes, letting the cool air rush against my face. "How mad is he?"

Shigure shook his head, "I don't know, man. Pretty mad. He wanted to come pick you up himself, but I eventually talked him out of that. Spouting something about living next to the airport and brotherly bonding."

I opened my eyes, turning to face him. "And I am thankful for that. I don't think I could have handled him being the first face I saw. God, how could he force me to come back here?" I gripped the rail tighter.

"What happened to you over there, man?" Shigureasked.

"What do you mean?"

Shiugre turned around, leaning his back against the rail and crossed his arms in front of him, "You've changed." I rolled my eyes. I've heard this before.

"Great. It's not enough that our father blames me for everything, now I've got you riding me, too."

"No, listen to me. You're my brother and I've got your back and all, but this thing between you and Dad, is just that, between you and Dad. I'm not going to get dragged into it. However, I will come to identify the body if one of you offs the other one." He added lightheartedly, placing a hand on my shoulder. Leave it to Shigure to make light of any situation.

A few minutes later we made our way back to the car and drove onto Bainbridge Island. Not much was said along the way. It seemed all too soon that we passed the sign that was the final nail in my coffin:

_The City Of Forks Welcomes You._

Would it be immature to flip off the sign? Yes. But I did it anyway. Forks, Washington: Population: 3,221…now 22.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing Personal

(**author note**-Wow 3 reviews? I viewed the viewers and I had 57 visitors. If those people review then I would update EVERYDAY, but oh well. Anyways I would like to thank beautiful-liar360! See, she likes it and reviewed, just for her I updated, plus I've been sick so yeah. Review Please?)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own fruits basket nor do I own any of the characters. The series and all the characters belong to Natsuki Takaya. The story plot is my.

**Summary**: Toharu has her own little bookstore. When Yuki, the famous playboy, loses everything after one little fight, so he needs a job. What happens when Toharu hires Yuki and her world is turn upside down. AH, OOC, and lots of LEMONS!

**Yuki Point of View **

"Yuki, chill man. You act like you're going to your execution."

I glared at my brother as he turned down that all too familiar road that lead to my parents home, my childhood home.

"Don't give me that look. You haven't stopped fidgeting since we passed through town."

I grimaced, turning to look out the window again. I couldn't argue with him when he was right. Ever since that welcome sign I've had this feeling of being trapped. I could feel the air getting thicker, making it harder for me to breathe. I thought the air here was supposed to be refreshing, instead I felt like choking. All too soon my eyes fell upon the giant brick house that had been my home in what seemed like another life. Shigure slowed the car to a stop.

"Do you want me to come in?" he asked, all hints of joking were gone.

I nervously ran my fingers through my hair. _Wait…nervous?_ Why should I be nervous? This wasn't my choice, this wasn't what I wanted. I had nothing to say to either of them. I felt my face harden as I turned to face Shigure.

"No, thank you," I saw his eyes widen slightly as he assessed the abrupt change in my demeanor. He didn't respond as I climbed out of his car and grabbed my bags from the backseat, just watched me in silence. Taking a deep breath he turned back to face the front. I slammed the car door and started walking up towards the large mahogany door that suddenly seemed like they were taunting me. Somewhere in the background I heard Shigure's Escalade slowly pull away. I paused, reaching inside to grab my anger and wrap it around me until I was almost seeing red. This was my life, damn it, and it was about time they realized it. No matter what my father said to me, I wasn't staying in this god forsaken town any longer than tonight. No, by this time tomorrow I would be on a plane back to Chicago, back to my life. It was with these thoughts that I grabbed the handle and stepped into the war.

I found myself staring into the empty foyer, so far so good. Glancing at the staircase in front of me I briefly considered sprinting up to my old room but then I remembered that I wasn't hiding, I had nothing to be ashamed of. I would not hide from my father. Murmured voice floated towards me from my right. I set my bags at the foot of the spiraling staircase and turned towards the double doors that lead to the living room. I considered knocking, but that would be alerting them to my presence. I didn't want them to have time to present themselves. My eyes narrowed and I pushed the doors open.

I quickly took in the scene before me. My mother was sitting on the pearl white couch that sat in the center of the room. She was leaning forward, her elbows on her knees. I couldn't see her face; she was looking down, her caramel colored hair hiding her face from me. Standing to her left, directly across the room from me, was my father. He was shaking his head, staring out the window. I took a step into the room never taking my eyes off my father. I heard my mother gasp and I turned to look at her. Her green eyes stared at me with surprise, I don't know why, she knew I was coming. I watched as she stood up slowly, smoothing the wrinkles out of her brown slacks and timidly made her way towards me. I didn't move. She stopped in front of me and carefully placed her hand on my cheek.

"Yuki," she breathed, a smile spreading across her lips. She drew me into a hug and as much as I wanted to I couldn't bring myself to return it. I just stood there until I felt her arms fall in defeat. I stared at her forehead, not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes. She stepped back and turned to my father. I finally looked up. He was facing me, his face a mask that probably matched my own.

"Son."

"Father."

The Shomas, men of many words.

"Maybe we should sit," my mother spoke softly, gesturing to the couch. I saw her reach for my hand. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No thanks, I'll stand."

A small sigh escaped her lips as she took her place back on the sofa. My father had yet to move. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours but were most likely minutes. He was the first to look away and I felt a surge of triumph that he turned away first.

"How was your flight?" he asked in a calm tone.

I scowled, "My flight? You want to know about my fucking flight? I haven't seen you in two years. You force me to come back to this damned place against my will and all you can ask about it my flight." I was walking towards him without realizing it, my hands clenching into fists.

His head snapped up, "There is no reason to use that sort of language here."

"The flight was fucking perfect. The flight attendants were very accommodating," I smirked.

My mother closed her eyes and leaned against the back of the couch. My father glanced at her then turned his glare to me.

"That's quite enough of the attitude, son."

"Attitude? You want attitude? What the hell am I doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" my father asked, anger creeping into his words. He reached behind him to grab something off the desk. Turning around he flung whatever it was on the coffee table. Looking closer I realized it was the Chicago Tribune, my face stared up at me from the paper. _Fucking _Daichic _strikes again._

I stared down at the paper not saying anything.

"What were you thinking? Were you even thinking? I knew we should have never sent you out there. I knew your cousin was trouble and now this. I should have listened to my instincts and sent you to college out here."

"Hatori…," my mother whispered.

I shook my head, cutting her off, "You couldn't have made me stay here if you wanted to."

My mother spoke then, "Yuki, you always loved it here, I don't understand all this hatred now."

I looked at her and said blankly, "I finally realized there's more out there than this."

I watched as her face fell.

"Well, you definitely found more," my father stated, gesturing to the paper.

I shrugged, "It was blown out of proportion."

"Oh really? Blown out of proportion?" he picked up the paper "'_ For a complete list of the Shomas Cousins run-ins with the law turn to A6,_'" he read. "Were all of these blown out of proportion, too?" He asked flipping to the back of the paper.

_Hmmm…this can't be good._

"Public drunkenness, fighting, illegal gambling…I didn't even know about half of these," he paused. "_Arrested with only a bottle of Jack, a lighter, and a lasso." _He looked up at me then. "A lasso? What-no, never mind, I don't want to know."

_At least they left out the part where we were only in our boxers. _I chuckled to myself.

He shut the paper, obviously not happy with my nonchalant attitude. "Well, you have successfully managed to embarrass not just yourself but your entire family. Do you have anything to say?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. I had many things to say, not all of them pleasant. I chose to remain silent, conveying with my eyes my hatred of being here, of being in this situation. I once again stared down my father. Once again, he turned away first.

"Do you have anything to say?" he asked.

"We were just having some fun," I replied casually.

"Fun? You call getting arrested fun?" he pinched the bridge of his nose. "This has got to stop, Yuki. You're 26 years old. It's time you stopped acting like a spoiled brat."

_A spoiled brat?_ What was I? 6? I could feel my anger coming through. I wasn't going to listen to this.

"Don't fucking think for a minute you can tell me what to do. You may have gotten me to come back, but I sure as hell am not staying here. I've had enough of this. Tomorrow I'm gone. Nothing you can say can stop me."

I turned sharply on my heels and started walking to the door.

"I talked to your grandfather."

Except that.

I froze not turning back around.

"We had a very interesting chat. He's not too happy with you or Akito either. He's starting to question whether or not you boys deserve your inheritance. He agreed with me bringing you back here. We also agreed that some things needed to change and we both came to the same solution." My hands balled into fists again, tighter this time.

"And what solution is that?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Your mother and I raised you kids to be aware that this family had money, but not to hold yourself higher than anyone else. That our status did not define us. Somehow during these last four years, you've lost that. The wealth of this family has consumed you."

I flung myself around, "What does that mean?" I spat.

My father stepped around the table coming closer to me. His face set in hard lines. "It means that all the money you have now, you did not earn. It came from me or your mother or your grandfather. So we're taking it back."

"What?" my voice started to rise. Panic arising within me.

"As of right now, all of your accounts are frozen. Your checking, savings, credit cards, even your trust fund is frozen. Everything. So you see, Yuki, you can't go back to Chicago, at least not right now. You're stuck here."

"THAT'S FUCKING NOT FAIR!" I roared. I stormed towards my father stopping inches from him. "It's MY money! You can't just take it away."

He didn't flinch. "I can and I did. That money was never yours; you did nothing to warrant it. You have never worked a day in your life. Well son, that's about to change."

"What the hell am I supposed to do here?" I could feel my nails digging into my skin, but I couldn't unclench my fists. My entire body was shaking in fury.

He stared intently at me, his voice strong. "Well, you've been sitting on that degree of yours for too long. I've made some arrangements at the hospital and you will carry out the remainder of your residency there in the ER."

My body was paralyzed. My mind couldn't comprehend what he was saying. I could do nothing but stare. My breath coming in short, rapid gasps as he continued.

"You will stay here since you have no money for a place of your own. You can keep your cell phone on; we have no problem paying for that since as a doctor you will need it. You may also retain us of your car as this was a graduation gift from your mother and I. However, you are responsible for your own insurance and gas. We have taken care of the first installment of your premium; you will take over in six months. As for the gas, well, good thing you have a full tank." He smiled, grimly.

Something inside me snapped when I saw his smile.

"IS THIS A JOKE?" I screamed. "YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS! I AM A GROWN MAN!"

"THEN START ACTING LIKE ONE!" my father shouted. My mouth snapped shut. Hatori Shoma never raised his voice. Not once when we were children did we ever hear him shout. Truthfully I didn't know he had it in him. If I wasn't so pissed off I might have been in awe.

"Yuki," he sighed. "Son, I love you, but this" his arms gestured towards me "this is not the son I raised. The things you've done with Akito…"

"And what of Akito? Is his life being taken away from him as well?" I asked, suddenly thinking of my cousin. Wondering if he was in as much shit as I was.

My parents exchanged a look, neither looking happy. "How Jacob and Irina handle Akito is up to them. He is of no concern to me. My concern is only for you." He reached his hand out to place on my arm, but I jerked away. I stared at both of them.

"So I'm confined to hell," I stated.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother rise. "Yuki, sweetie, this isn't a punishment-"

The rage came roaring to life again as I turned towards her, "NOT A PUNISHMENT?" I realized I was screaming again. It felt good, I welcomed it. It was the only feeling I've felt since being told of my return. I watched my mother cower away from me, her eyes wide, glistening with tears. I had never spoken to her like that, but at this point I didn't care.

My father stepped between us, "Don't you raise your voice at your mother."

I started laughing uncontrollably. Confusion then worry passed through my parents' eyes. I had to get out of here. I stopped abruptly and gathered myself together. I took a step towards my father.

"Fuck you both."

Then I turned and walked out.

Behind me I heard my father whisper to my mother, "He'll be back. He has nowhere to go."

!~!~!~

I stormed into the garage.

_Please let it be here. For the love of God, please let it be here._

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when my eyes found it. My silver Volvo. My graduation gift from those people I called parents. Akito constantly teased me.

I had wanted to drive here from Chicago, clear my head a little, but apparently I was a 'flight risk' as Akito had so lovingly put it. Instead my most prized possession was shipped out here while I was stuck without a car for two days.

I slid into the driver's seat, pinching the bridge of my nose. I could feel the stirrings of a headache. I had to get out of here. I shoved the key in the ignition and revved the engine. Within minutes I was sailing down the back roads of Forks not really caring where I was going, just needing the release.

_What the fuck were they thinking? Taking my money. MY money._

The car accelerated. My fingers gripped the steering wheel, my knuckles turning white, eyes narrowing. My vision started to become distorted and I clenched my jaw taking long, deep breaths through my nose. Great, all I needed was to crash my car. I came to a stop on the side of the road.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

My hands pounded against the steering wheel with each outburst. My breathing started coming in short gasps. I couldn't get enough air. My chest constricted in pain. The weight of what they told me was slowly setting in. I would not stay here. I couldn't. I needed a plan and fast. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the head rest trying to slow my breathing.

A shrill ring broke through the silence. I opened my eyes. If that was them I was throwing the damn cell phone out the window. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone, sighing when I saw the caller ID.

"Rin."

"_Yuki_!" my sister shrieked, her voice hitting octaves that even dogs wouldn't recognize. "_Are you okay? Did you land? Have you talked to them yet? What happened? Where are you?"_

"Rin!" I shouted. God, I swear she's adopted.

She stopped her line of questioning. "_What_?" she asked.

"What do you want?"

She took a deep breath. _Oh boy_. "_Well, I was in a meeting with a client when I suddenly got this overwhelming feeling that I had to talk to you. And when I say overwhelming, I mean overwhelming. It was so strong that I almost dropped the portfolio on her head. And you know me and my feelings._" Oh yes, everyone knew about Rin's feelings. "_So I quickly ran out of there and called you. I just felt like you needed me, really needed me. You do need me right? Yuki?"_

"What I need is to get back to Chicago," I said bluntly.

She paused, "_Well, I can't help you with that_," she said sadly. "_But I can give you a place to escape to for awhile. You should come over. I'm sure Hatsuharu would love to see you_." Her voice was questioning.

I was quiet for a moment. I didn't really want to deal with Rin and her hyperness, but she was right, I did need a place to go. And seeing Haru wouldn't be that bad. He always had a way of calming me.

"Fine," I agreed.

I could literally hear her jumping up and down.

"_Yay! Oh my God, Haru will be so happy to see you. And me too, of course. I've missed you. Oh, have you eaten? I could make food."_

"Rin."

"_Of course I would have to go to the store first. I can do that on my way home from Port Angeles,_" she said mostly to herself.

"Rin," I tried again.

"_I'll just call Haru and he can pick something up along the way_," she continued.

"Rin!" I shouted.

"_What, Yuki? I'm not deaf_."

I shook my head, "I'm not hungry. I had a late lunch with Shigure and truthfully, I think I've lost my appetite for awhile."

"_Oh Yuki, stop being so dramatic,"_ she patronized.

"You weren't there, Rin. You have no idea what he did," I spat out.

"_I have an idea,"_ she said quietly. There was a long silence before she spoke again. "_Anyway, just come on over. You can stay as long as you like. Do you remember how to get here?"_

"Yeah, I remember. I'll be there soon," I paused. "And thanks Rin."

She smiled, yes I could tell she was smiling, "_Of course Yuki."_

I went to hang up the phone when I heard her yell.

I brought the phone back up to my ear, "Rin?"

"_Yuki, can you do me a huge favor before you get here?"_ Rin asked sweetly.

"What Rin?" I asked in a bored tone. Only Rin would ask for a favor when I'm pissed off.

"_Can you go by the bookstore for me? A book that I ordered came in and I was supposed to pick it up today, but there's no way I'm going to make back into town before they close and I really need it to further my plans for the wedding. So, if you could just run by there and grab it for me…it's already paid for and it's under the name Rin Shoma_."

I let out a frustrated sigh, "I know your fucking name, Rin."

She let out a humph, "_There's no need to swear Yuki. Now, can you do it or not? Please? Please, Yuki?_" she begged.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you_," she gushed. "_Now, it's the bookstore right next to the pharmacy..."_

"Rin, I know where it is. There's only one god damn street in this town," I was already beginning to put my car back into drive.

"_Good. So I'm going to go the store and pick up food, cause even if you don't want to eat Haru and I haven't. You'll probably get to the house before me but Haru should already be there. I'll call him and let him know to expect you."_

I pulled back onto the road, "Sounds good, Rin. I'll see you soon."

I hung up the phone without waiting for a goodbye from her otherwise I might have been on the phone for another hour. I pushed down on the gas anxious to get this day over with.

!~!~!~!

I walked into the book store determined to get this over with quickly. I had yet to see anybody that I knew and wanted to avoid that as long as I could. The only people that I still talked to in this town were my family and I wanted to keep it that way, even though now, I was thinking that might change. I didn't need the gossip mill swirling with rumors as to why I was back.

I stopped in the doorway looking around. I hadn't been in here in years and not to my surprise, it hadn't changed at all. It was tiny and cluttered, almost claustrophobic. There were tiny aisles with shelves spaced throughout that came up to my shoulders, each shelf crammed with books. To my left sat a pair of worn arm chairs, one facing the door and the other facing the back of the store. There was a girl sitting in the chair facing the door, no, not sitting, lounging. Her legs were thrown over the side, feet dangling mid-air. Her nose was shoved so far in the book in front of her that all I could make out of her face was the top rim of her glasses and her brown hair which was piled on top of her head in a messy bun held up with what looked like a pen. She didn't glance up when I walked in.

I walked up to the little counter on the right. There was no one there. I looked around. The only people that seemed to be in the store were me and the lounge girl.

"Hello?" I called.

Nothing.

I drummed my fingers on the counter.

"Hello?" I called, louder this time.

Where the fuck were the employees? Who runs a business like this? I turned back to the girl, she hadn't moved.

"Excuse me, miss? Do you know who works here?" I asked.

She shrugged not looking up from her book. Nice. This was just fucking perfect.

The door to the store opened up and a boy walked in. Boy? Child? Manchild? I don't fucking know. This kid was tall and he had a huge grin on his face. Well, at least someone's having a good day.

"Yo Toharu, my dad said you got his book in," this manchild spoke as he trotted up to the counter, stopping next to me.

I looked around. Who the fuck was he talking to?

"Yeah, Kyo. I got it in today," a woman's voice answered from behind me.

I don't fucking believe it. I watched with my mouth hanging open as the girl from the arm chair stood up and walked towards us. She didn't even look at me as she went behind the counter and began digging through a pile of books.

"Ahhh…here it is!" She turned back around with a book in her hand and placed it on the counter. "I also have this one for Seth, did you want to get that one too?" she asked holding up another book.

"Sure, sure. You're going to make his day with that one. Ever since dad started telling all those legend stories about wolves, Seth's become obsessed with werewolves," this Kyo guy shook his head, chuckling.

The girl smiled. I glared. "Well, he is 13."

I stood there glaring while she slipped the books into a bag and handed them to the manchild.

"Hey, we're having a bonfire down on the rez this Saturday, you should come. It's been forever since you've been down there."

Her shoulders fell slightly as she answered, "I know, I've been busy. But I'll try to make it."

Manchild nodded his head, "Sweet. Well, I gotta run. Gotta go pick up Quil. Thanks, T." He turned to leave, glancing over at me, giving me a "'Sup?" before walking out.

I turned back to the counter. The girl was looking down shuffling through paperwork, her lower lip between her teeth. I cleared my throat.

She sighed and looked up. I was briefly taken back by her eyes. They were a deep blueberry blue and I couldn't seem to stop staring, that is until I noticed a flicker of annoyance flash through them.

_She's annoyed? Oh that's rich._

"You work here?" I asked relatively calm.

She didn't answer, she just tilted her head to one side, giving me a pointed look.

I leaned on the counter. "Then why when I asked if you knew who worked here, you just ignored me?" I hissed.

Her eyebrows raised slightly, a smirk playing on her full lips and then her eyes flicked to the side and back up to mine. I followed her line of vision and noticed her finger was pointing to a sign on the counter.

**Ring the bell for service.**

_Well, fuck me._

(Author Note- There you have it, when I was writing this chapter I was listening to The Cab; Bounce so yes. Review! Tell other people!)


	5. Chapter 5

**(Author Note- Hey guys! I'm SO SORRY for not updating…Final Exams are coming up and I have to do my best, but that's no excuse. Please review! Thanks!)**

**Toharu Point of view**

I knew who he was the moment he walked in. I mean, how could I not? He walked in dressed to the nine in his designer jeans from some label that I probably couldn't pronounce even if I wanted to and his Gucci sunglasses (yes, I knew those) perched on his head. And oh what a nice head it was…hair, head of hair, what a nice head of hair is what I meant. God Toharu.

Rin had called me literally a minute before Mr. Sex Hair walked in. Yes, I said it, Mr. Sex Hair. Anyway, she had called to tell me that she was caught up in Port Angeles and wouldn't make it into town before I closed up for the night, but not to worry because she was sending in her overly spoiled, overly sexed older brother to pick up her book. Well, she didn't exactly use those words, I elaborated a little. I mean, from what I've heard about this guy I was being nice, very nice.

"Toharu, he's having a really bad day so do you think that you could try to be nice to him?" Rin asked, a whine coming into play.

"Rin, when I am not ever nice?" I feigned surprise.

She let out a giggle, yes a giggle. She is the only person I know over the age of 13 that giggles.

"You're right, Toharu. Just be your charming self and I'm sure he'll love you."

I rolled my eyes, "I sense some sarcasm there, pixie. And from what you've told me about him, love is not the emotion I'm going for."

"_Toharuuuu,_" I heard her whine.

"Fine, fine. I'll be nice," I grumbled.

"Thank you. Now I'll see you soon. Love ya! Gotta go!" she squealed hanging up. A minute later, he walked in.

I thought about getting up to greet him but disposed of that idea as soon as I saw his look of disgust as his gaze surveyed my bookstore…well, not _my_ bookstore, but whatever, now's not the time. You just don't walk into a place and give it that look, the look that says 'I am better than everything here and you should bow and kiss my feet". You know, that _look_. I don't care who you are. So I did what I normally do when I don't want to deal with people, I just sat in my chair and ignored him.

I did however watch him as he made his way to the counter, and yes, I enjoyed the way his ass moved in those jeans. The view was even better as he leaned over the counter. And when he spoke, ah, his voice was like velvet. I closed my eyes. Smooth velvet…sexy velvet…annoyed velvet. Annoyed velvet? I snapped my eyes open as he started to drum his fingers impatiently on the counter in annoyance. Oh, I sure as hell wasn't getting up now and couldn't he see the sign? It was right in front of his freakin' face.

"Excuse me, miss? Do you know who works here?" that annoyed velvet voice asked what I assumed to be me. I shrugged, not looking up from my book. I heard him let out another sigh as he turned back around. I raised my book slightly to cover my smile. Rin was going to kill me.

I was beginning to wonder how far I could push his patience when Kyo walked in.

"Yo Toharu, my dad said you got his book in," he said cheerily as he walked right past me and up to the counter coming to a stop right next to Mr. Sex Hair.

"Yeah, Kyo. I got it in today," I closed my book and jumped out of the chair. Making my way to the counter I was very careful not to look at _him_, but I swear there was steam coming out of his ears as I walked by. I started digging through the pile of special orders behind the counter looking for the book that Kyo's dad ordered. I finally found it at the bottom rubber banded with another one. I chuckled to myself before turning around.

"Ahh…here it is," I put both books on the counter. "I also have this for Kikyo, did you want to get that one too?" I held up the book on top. _Myths and Other Things._

Kyo chuckled, "Sure, sure. You're going to make his day with that one. Ever since dad started telling all those legend stories about wolves, Kikyo's become obsessed with werewolves."

I smiled, "Well, he is 13." And adorable, I thought. I slid the books into a paper bag and handed them to Kyo. I had already paid for the book for Kikyo knowing that he would love it.

Kyo started to turn then paused, "Hey, we're having a bonfire down on the rez this Saturday, you should come. It's been forever since you've been down there."

I took a deep breath, "I know, I've been busy. But I'll try to make it."

Kyo gave me a knowing look before nodding, "Sweet. Well, I gotta run. Gotta go pick up Zero. Thanks, T."

I couldn't help grinning at the childhood nickname as I began sorting through old invoices. Kyo was the only person who I still allowed to call me T. Don't ask me why, but for some reason it didn't bother me when he said it. Everyone else got ripped a new one. I'm pretty sure it's because we go so far back. I have known him since I was born, well, since he was born as he is 2 years younger than me.

The sound of a throat being cleared broke me out of my trance. I sighed. Damn, I had forgotten all about him. I looked up slowly and found a pair of piercing purple eyes staring back at me. Violet purple, with so much weight held beneath them. I froze, staring until all I could see was purple. I don't know how long I was lost when I heard a horn honk from outside jarring me back to reality. I blinked, remembering who he was and why he was here. And why was he just staring?

Not even a moment later his eyes narrowed, the lines of his face became more harsh and he took a deep breath.

"You work here?" he asked slowly, spacing out each word.

I stared at him. _No, I just feel like standing behind the counter. Good job, Sherlock._ Ha, at least I didn't say that out loud. Take that, Rin!

He pressed his palms into the counter and leaned towards me. I stayed rooted to my spot. He was not going to intimidate me. My eyes never left his face as I watched him take over my vision. I breathed in and was immediately overwhelmed with a spicy mix of cedar and ginger and beneath all that, another scent that I couldn't put my finger on. Damn the man smelled good…and expensive. I bet his cologne cost more than my entire outfit put together. Even though that's not saying much since I did get the majority of it at a thrift store, but say what you want, I love my Hufflepuff t-shirt, they were the underrated house.

His voice once again brought me back, "Then why when I asked if you knew who worked here, you just ignored me?"

Hissing at me now? I hitched my eyebrows up and I could feel the smirk playing on my lips. Really, I can't control these things. Well, two can play this game. I cast my eyes down, pointing to the sign in front of me and then back up at him. I watched, amused, as his eyes trailed down to the sign. I knew when he read it because his jaw snapped shut and his brilliant purple eyes flashed back to mine.

"Well _he_ didn't ring the bell," He jabbed his thumb towards the door leaning towards me once again.

"Well _he_ didn't have to. He already knew that I worked here," I retorted not realizing that I was leaning towards him.

He slammed his hand back down on the counter, "And how the hell was I supposed to know that you worked here?"

"By ringing the bell!"

Our faces were so close by this time that our noses were almost touching. I could literally feel the anger coming off his body in waves but I couldn't stop myself.

"Well," he sneered, "are you going to help me now?"

I paused, tilting my head to the side to appear like I was thinking. I pursed my lips, "Nope." I said making sure the 'p' popped.

His hands curled into fists, "Why not?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Because you didn't ring the bell."

He glared at me for a moment before jerking back harshly bringing his palm crashing down on the bell.

_Ha!_ my inner 5 year old cheered.

Straightening myself up, I put on my sweetest smile, "How can I help you, sir?" Oh, if looks could kill.

I watched as his lips narrowed into a thin line. "I am here to pick up a book," he said slowly.

"And what book would that be?" I asked innocently, widening my eyes. I knew damn well what book he wanted, but this was just too much fun.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know the title. It should be under Rin Soham."

I turned around to the stack of books behind me, pretending to rummage through them. I knew where Rin's book was. I had put it right on top because I was expecting her today. After a few minutes, and many grumbled sighs from him, I turned back around with the book in hand.

"Now, I have this book for an Rin Sohma, but unless I'm mistaken, you're not her. You know, male and all." I said pointedly hugging the book to my chest. "I also know that this book is very important to Miss Sohma and I don't think she would appreciate me giving it to some random person."

I swear he deadpanned. I thought for a second he might cry. He closed his eyes for about a minute, visibly calming his breathing.

"I am Yuki Sohma, her brother," he opened those beautiful eyes back up. "She asked me to pick up her book since she was detained in Port Angeles."

I pretended to think for a minute, "Nope, I don't think she's ever mentioned you before. You wouldn't mind if we gave her a call just so I can verify facts, do you? I really don't want to lose my job over this." Like that would ever happen. This place would never run without me but he didn't know that.

"Are you being serious? This is fucking ridiculous!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Why would I lie? It's a fucking book! What could I possibly have to fucking gain from this?"

I put on my serious face, "Sir, there's no need to use that form of language. If you continue I will have to ask you to leave."

His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched as his gaze met mine, pure hatred flowing through his eyes. My stomach tightened. Even in anger, his face was perfection. Everything from his perfectly sculpted cheekbones to his strong, angular jaw, and damn, that head of hair, purple colored with a slight tint of blue when the light hit it. Man he was beautiful, like a Greek god or something. From Mr. Sex Hair to Greek God. I really needed to stay away from the romance section.

"Rin," he hissed into his cell phone that was now up to his ear. Wow, I didn't even see him move. Observant Toharu. "The lady at the bookstore won't give me your book." Pause. "I don't know. She seems to think I'm lying about being your brother." His eyes shot back to me. I shrugged innocently. "What?" Pause. "Fine. She wants to speak to you." He thrust the phone in my face.

I took the phone from his hand and cleared my throat. Then in the most professional tone I could muster up, "Forks Bookstore, this is Isabella. How can I help you today?"

"Toharu!" a tiny voice screeched into the phone. "What are you doing? Why won't you give him the book? Why do you always have to do this? I told you he was in a horrible mood and you have to go and make it worse. And who's going to have to deal with it? ME! He's going to come over here and I'll have to listen to him pout and rant about how horrible his life is and how everything is unfair. I do not need you to add on to this. Toharu, do you hear me?"

I bit my lower lip trying to hide my smile. Wouldn't do any good to let Mr. God Hair…no that didn't work…Mr. Sex God…oohh that sounded better. Wouldn't do any good to let Mr. Sex God know that I was enjoying this. I glanced over at him. He was pacing in front the counter running his fingers through his messy hair. No, I'll stick with Mr. Sex Hair.

"TOHARU!"

I jumped. I had forgotten about Rin being on the phone. What was with me today? I'm normally not this scattered. I took a deep breath to center myself and get back in my rhythm.

"Yes, Miss. Soham. I just wanted to double check with you. I mean, you are such a valued customer."

"Just give him the damn book, Toharu." And with that she hung up.

"Yes, Miss. Sohma," I said to the dial tone. "Have a great day." I stared down at his phone not knowing which button would end the call. Did a phone really need that many buttons? A large hand came into view and snatched the phone from my grasp. Well, I guess he stopped pacing.

"Were your facts verified?" he asked sarcastically.

I plastered on my fake smile, "I sure did, sir. Thank you for being so patient." I slipped Rin's book into a paper bag and held it out to him. "Thank you and please come again."

He stared at me for a second. He opened his mouth to reply and then thought against it before grabbing the bag out of my hand. With no reply, he turned on his heels and stormed out of the store. I chuckled as the door slammed shut behind him.

_Well, that was fun._

I walked to the door with a smile still on my face. I really needed that considering the day I had. After locking the door I turned around the OPEN sign so it now read CLOSED to approaching eye. Turning my back and leaning against the door I surveyed the store. I loved this store, everything about it. From the mustiness of the old furniture to the stained glass windows to the smell, the smell being my favorite part. Nothing was better then the smell of books. It relaxed me better than any spa therapy could. My eyes glanced at the clock above the counter. 6:37. Wow, time flies when you're driving someone nuts. I still had paperwork to do before I could head home. I reluctantly pushed myself off the door and made my way back to the counter. I grabbed the stack of invoices and walked through the door that led to my office. My office was pretty sparse since I spent the majority of my time on the sales floor. It had a bookcase against the right wall that was filled with special orders, back stock, and a few books from my own personal collection. A blue loveseat was against the wall next to the bookcase, directly across from me. That wall also held the only window in here, but it was large enough that the light filtering in illuminated the room. To my left was my desk. The desk was my favorite piece in here. It was made of solid oak with a chestnut brown finish and it had 3 drawers, one on each side and one in the middle. Each side also came with a cabinet size drawer that I used for files. It was built in the 1920's and I just loved the antique feel of it. You couldn't help but feel like a proper lady when you sat behind it. The desk had been a birthday gift from Charlotte Stanley, the owner.

I adored Charlotte. The 92 year old woman reminded me of my grandmother on my mom's side, so warm and caring, and she was very spry for her age only recently had begun to slow down since being placed in a wheelchair. She had taken a liking to me the moment she met me and hired me on the spot, right out of high school with no work experience. That was four years ago and now I pretty much ran the store. Charlotte would always talk about how she wished her children and even her grandchildren would take an interest in the store. She had opened it with her husband in the early 30's and had continued to work here even after her husbands death 13 years ago. She had always hoped that someone in her family would want to continue to keep it open, but so far no ones showed interest. About a year ago she asked me to meet her for lunch. I will never forget that day. Charlotte confessed to me that she lost all hope that the store would remain open if left in her family's hands. She saw how much joy it brought me and asked me to consider if one day I would be open to running it myself. I of course jumped at the opportunity, telling her that it would be my honor. She decided to give me a trial run and this last year she gave all reins to me. Everything was going perfect, the store was profiting and everything was running smoothly. Then Jessica happened.

_Enough thinking about that pathetic little twit, Toharu._ I told myself, sinking down into my chair. Ugh, but the nerve of her to come in with Charlotte today. I can't believe that she would stoop this low.

"_I'm just so thrilled that someone in the family has decided to open their eyes,"_ Charlotte had beamed at me as Jessica pushed her in. I looked up to see Jessica leering at me over her grandmothers' head. I had never wanted to bitch smack someone so much in my life and I am not a violent person. I know for a fact that Jessica didn't give a damn about this place, so her sudden interest had me a little worried.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head. I really needed to finish these invoices so I could get home. With a sigh I began sorting the piles.

~oOo~

Two hours later I was finally home. I pulled into my driveway and listened to the light patter of rain on my truck. Figuring I better get inside before the storm came; I grabbed my bags and carefully made my way to the porch. However, because I'm me and can't make it from point A to point B without disaster, I caught my foot on the corner of the concrete walkway and found myself sprawled face down on the path. Pushing myself up into a sitting position I saw that my backpack with all my paperwork inside landed a few feet away in a puddle the size of a kiddie pool. Perfect. I slowly stood up, wiping my hands on my jeans, wincing slightly as the rough fabric rubbed against the cuts.

"Haha, very funny," I grumbled looking up towards the sky. "I get it, karma's a bitch."

I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my sweatshirt before picking up my backpack and heading in the house. I kicked the door shut behind me, dropped my bags in the hall and plopped on my couch. It was then that I realized the cuts on my hands were still bleeding. Wouldn't do much good to bleed all over the sofa.

I made my way over to the kitchen sink and turned on the faucet. I tried not to look as the water ran down my hands turning pink before swirling down the drain. Reaching above the sink, I grabbed the First Aid kit that I kept there for accidents such as these, I also keep on in each bathroom and in my bedroom. I've learned my lesson.

Wiping my hand with a towel, I applied antiseptic to the cuts and covered them with band aids. Great, now I had mummy hands. Shaking my head I walked back into the living room when I noticed the light blinking on my answering machine. Four messages, I'm popular today.

_BEEP_

"_Hey Toharu, it's Angela. I got my weekend cleared with Ben so I'm good to help you with inventory. Just give me a call and let me know what time you want me there on Saturday. I'll bring the doughnuts if you being the coffee. I will talk to you later. Bye."_

_BEEP_

"_Toharu! You're not answering at the store, you're not answering at home! Would it kill you to get a damn cell phone! I am not in the mood to rant on your answering machine, but seeing how you leave me no choice this will just have to do. And you better not delete this before you listen to it. I know you and I cannot believe you! Thanks to you Yuki has done nothing, literally nothing since walking through the door but just glare. He hasn't said a word since arriving; nothing, he's just sitting in the living room staring off into space with his fists clenched. Hatsuharu keeps trying to make conversation, but it's like a goddamn monastery during silence hour or whatever it's called over here. Toharu, you broke my brother! I told you to be nice. I told you that he had a bad day. Couldn't you just have given him the book! I swear, if you weren't my best friend-"_

_BEEP_

"_Stupid answering machine. They never leave you enough time to properly say what you need to. Which is you are NOT forgiven, Toharu. I hope you know that this will take some serious girl time to make up for. You know what that means and I have plenty of wedding shopping to do. I guess you will now be my shopping buddy. Oh, and I need to order another book. This one didn't have the place settings I was looking for. Call me as soon as you get this. I mean it. Okay? And you know I love you, bye!"_

_BEEP_

"_Hey T, it's Charlie, well, your Dad. Kyo told me that saw you today. Oh and before I forget, Kikyo wanted me to tell you thanks for the book. Billy said that he's locked himself in his room ever since Kyo gave it to him. That kid has one active imagination. Anyway, the reason I'm calling is because Kyo said he mentioned the bonfire to you. It would be really nice if you could try to make it. I know that Sue would love to see you and, uh, so would I. I miss ya, T."_

I would deal with Rin tomorrow. I just didn't have the energy to call her back tonight. Grabbing my bags, I climbed the stairs up to my bedroom thinking about the last call. I knew that Kyo would tell my dad that he saw me. It wasn't like I was ignoring Charlie, I've just been so busy with the store that I haven't had time to get down to La Push. I had inventory this weekend but with Angela helping out I might be able to cut out of there early on Saturday to make it to the bonfire. It would be nice to see everyone.

Stopping at the top of the stairs I turned left and walked into what used to be my Charlie's room. When I had acquired the house I couldn't quite bring myself to switch rooms even though his was the larger of the two. So instead I turned his room into my own little library/office. Without turning on the light I dropped the bags right inside the door then made my way to my room.

When Charlie told me that he was going to sell the house and move in with Sue after their wedding, I couldn't quite explain the sense of loss that I felt. This was my childhood home. I grew up here and even when my parents divorced I still spent every summer here. I couldn't imagine some other family living in it, making their own memories when all of mine were still fresh. Heck, there were still hash marks in the kitchen from when Charlie used to measure how much I'd grown each year. So right after high school in a move that surprised the hell out of everyone, including me, I packed up my life in Phoenix and moved back to Forks. My mother of course threw a fit. I was throwing everything away in her eyes, going back to the one place that had trapped her for so long. She couldn't possibly understand what I was feeling. She had hated Forks with every bone in her body. I, however, saw it as an escape from my currently boring non-existent life. I wasn't enjoying Phoenix. I never quite felt like I belonged there. So, I enrolled in Peninsula College in Port Angeles to make my mother happy, but ended up dropping out in my first year. I felt I was just wasting money since I was unsure as to what I wanted to study. I had always planned to go back once I sorted things out but later that year I got the job at the bookstore and that's also when I met Rin. I was happy for the first time in awhile. I mean, what kid could say they had their own house right out of high school? Charlie was happy because I was closer to him and he also hadn't really wanted to sell the house but Sue was adamant about staying on the reservation so she could be close to her family and since Charlie spent almost every day down there anyway, it was a no brainer.

I quickly washed my face and got ready for bed. Setting my alarm for 6 am, I slid under the covers. Closing my eyes, I thought about my current life. I didn't regret any of the choices that I've made. I loved my home, my job, and my friends. I curled up on my side. What else could I need? As I drifted off to sleep, a pair of brilliant purple eyes flashed in my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**author note**- I'm officially in love with Beautiful-Liar360..no just kidding. She has been reviewing so a kudos for you, and a kudos for DiamondApril too! And since I'm so bored I'm going to be posting 3 times today, so we are on chapter 6 so at the end of the day there will be 9 chapters in total!)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own fruits basket nor do I own any of the characters. The series and all the characters belong to Natsuki Takaya. The story plot is my.

**Summary**: Toharu has her own little bookstore. When Yuki, the famous playboy, loses everything after one little fight, so he needs a job. What happens when Toharu hires Yuki and her world is turn upside down. AH, OOC, and lots of LEMONS!

**YPOV**

I couldn't stay at Rin's any longer. Three beers and one headache later, not to mention the shots of vodka I snuck in from the kitchen, and I was done. There's only so much wedding talk I can take before I explode, literally. I felt like my head was going to explode. I don't know how Hatsuharu can deal with my sister. She's hyper by nature, but give her something that she's actually passionate about and she's unstoppable. Mind you, I was not in the best of moods when I arrived, thank you very much book lady, and the last thing I wanted was to take part in a conversation that revolved around the colors of tulle that would adorn the seats. I don't give a fuck.

It had started the minute I stepped through the door. Rin was bustling around the house shouting out orders and Hatsuharu was sitting on the couch writing down everything she said. She finally slowed down long enough to realize that I was there.

"Yuki!" she exclaimed, running up to me and throwing her arms around my neck. Although I guess it would be more like jumping, since she only came up to my shoulders. "I didn't even hear you come in."

My arms hung stiffly at my sides as she untangled herself from me. "I knocked."

"Oh, sorry. I guess we just didn't hear." She squinted up at me. "Are you ok? Are you jet lagged? How was your flight? How did it go? Oh, Yuki, I'm so sorry. When Kisa called and told me what they were going to do…"

Kisa knew, which meant Shigure did too. I didn't even hear the rest of what she said. Everyone knew and no one felt the need to warn me. They all just let me walk in there and be played like a fool. My whole family was conspiring against me. Perfect.

"…it's not like you're the only Shoma to have done something stupid. I mean, look at Shigure." Was she still talking?

Hatsuharu walked up behind Rin and put a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, why don't we let Yuki sit down? Beer?" he asked me.

I just nodded and followed him into the living room. The floor was covered in magazines and pictures. I stepped over them as best as I could and collapsed in the white armchair in front of the fireplace. Hatshuaru came up and handed me a beer before giving me a sympathetic smile and sitting on the couch. I stared into the fire taking a long drink from the bottle.

Rin bounded up to my side, her hand held out in front of my face. I just stared up at her blankly.

She tapped her foot impatiently. What the fuck?

"My book?" We stared at each other for a moment. She leaned closer to me. "Did your eye just twitch?"

I had forgotten about the bag that was clenched in my left hand. I looked down at it, annoyance shooting through me. I thrust it at Rin, wanting to get rid of it quickly.

Squealing, she tore the book out of the bag. Suddenly she stopped and started rapidly flipping through it.

"I don't think this is going to work. I might need to order another one. I knew I should have ordered both. Hat, why didn't I just do it? Darn it, now it's going to take another week." She let out a sigh. "Maybe she can rush it. I wish I would have known. I would have just had you order it while you were there. If I gave you the title would you mind going back in and ordering it for me? I don't think that I have time this week."

I turned to her then. I'm not sure what she saw in my expression, but her eyes got wide and she took a step back.

"Or I can do it." She pivoted on her heels and flitted back towards the kitchen. "And there's something wrong with your eye."

My eyes fell on Hatshuaru, who just shrugged. I clenched my jaw and stared back into the fire. At some point while Rin was in the kitchen, Hatshuaru said he wanted to ask me a question.

"Look Yuki, I know that you don't want to be here, but since you are and you're one of my oldest friends, I would really like it if you would be my best man."

I blinked, taken aback. I looked at Hatshuaru, who was shifting uncomfortably, "Umm, sure, if that's what you want."

"Good," he nodded. "Thank you."

"Sure," I said again, staring back into the fire. I don't really remember the rest of the night.

Rin tried to get me to stay the night. I admit, at first I was going to take her up on it; anything to get out of going back to my parents home. But that idea was squashed the minute she pulled out fabric samples and wanted me to compare the softness of textures.

"I think it's time for me to be going." I jumped up from the sofa and had to quickly grab the arm to keep from falling.

Rin crossed her arms in front of her. "Yuki, this is stupid. Just stay here. We have more than enough room."

I took one look at her standing before me to Hatshuaru sprawled on the floor covered in fabric. I grabbed my jacket from the back of the chair and threw it over my shoulder.

"No, thank you."

Hatshuaru sat up then scattering fabric everywhere. "Yuki, Rin is right. I don't think you should drive."

"Listen Hats-," I burst out laughing; I couldn't help it. In his haste to sit up, Hatshuaru had somehow managed to get a clump of yellow feathers stuck in his blonde hair. "Thanks for your concern, Big Bird, but I've got it from here."

Hatshuaru flushed slightly and started frantically brushing his hands through his hair. Rin walked over to him and helped him pluck the mess out. I took their moment of distraction to sneak out. As I stepped out from the shelter of their roof's overhang I was hit by the pelting rain. I jumped back startled.

_Damn Yuki, pay attention. How did you not notice the rain?_

And of course my jacket didn't have a hood. I cursed softly under my breath and made a break for my car, almost slipping on the slick pavement. I started my car up just as Rin and Hatshuaru made their way to the door. I gave them a little wave before peeling out of their circular drive, causing the car to fishtail slightly. Letting out a laugh, I sped off.

I had no clue where I was going; I just knew it wasn't back to my parents' house. They could kiss my ass. This whole fucking town could. I took a corner a little too close and felt my tire spin out on gravel. I couldn't bring myself to care. I stepped down on the gas and watched the speedometer climb.

"_I got hoes, I've got hoes in different area codes (area, area codes, area codes), hoes, hoes, in different area codes"_

"Akito," I answered.

"_Y_!" My cousin's voice came through the phone. I could barely hear him over the music in the background. "_Dude, where the fuck are you? I'm at Visions and you need to get your ass down here, now! Man, there are girls everywhere and they're asking for you. What's up, baby? How you doing?"_

"Akito."

"_Yo, baby, get that ass back over here. I ain't through with you,_" he continued to talk to the people in the background. I could hear muffled responses and laughter. I gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Akito!" I shouted.

"_Yo, sorry, Y. Man, there are these girls and…Damn! I don't think that's legal!"_ He let out a laugh. "_Yo, baby, come here. Tell little Yuki to get out here_!"

"Akito, no-"

I was cut off by a woman's voice. She was obviously drunk because her speech was slurred.

"_Hey baby_," a woman's voice slurred through the phone. _"Where are you? I've been waiting all night for you."_

"Samantha," I groaned into the phone. Samantha was someone who I fucked from time to time. Nothing special, but she knew how to get a guy off. Damn it, I could really use her right now.

"_Yuki,"_ She moaned. "_I miss you. Akito isn't you and I need you. I wanna do that thing we did last time. Do you remember?"_ she purred.

I did remember. There were handcuffs and leather involved. I could feel myself getting hard at the memory. I wondered what the chances were of finding someone around here who could help me out. Slim, very slim.

_Stop it, Yuki. Thinking about it won't help unless you want to have one on one time with your hand later._

"_Yuki_," she moaned again and images flashed before me.

"Sam, baby, put Akito back on."

"_But baby…"_

"Now, please." It came out a little more harsh than I had wanted, but I'd be damned if I was going to listen to any more of her moaning.

"_Whatever_," she huffed. "_I'll just go find someone else_."

There was a slight commotion as James came back on the line.

"_Dude, what the hell? I've never seen Sam so pissed. What did you say to her? You are so not getting any pussy from her tonight. Hmm…wonder if she'll finally give me a chance_."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "In your dreams."

"_Whatever, dude. Eventually they all come to me. Something about how your tiny little dick just can't satisfy their womanly needs."_

"Bitch, please. If mine's tiny, yours is microscopic. Remember the Petrelli twins?"

Akito chuckled, _"How could I forget? That was like a tag team relay race or some shit. I hope they come back through here soon. Anyways, where the hell you at?"_

I sighed, "Forks."

"_Forks? What the hell is that? A new club? That's kind of a lame name. They have a sister club named Spoons?" _

I rolled my eyes. Akito was cracking himself up.

"Forks, Washington."

"_Washington? Oh shit, that's right. Daddy H laid the smack down," _he shouted. _"Hold on, dude. I can't hear you. Let me go outside."_ I heard him make his way through the crowd, random people calling out to him. I rubbed my hand over my eyes. God, I missed it and it had only been a day. The steering wheel started jerking in my hand as the crunch of gravel sounded from under my car. My eyes flashed open and I realized my car had veered to the right and was now driving on the shoulder.

Shit! I jerked the car back on the road, narrowly missing a tree. Nice. All I needed now was to wreck my car.

"_Ok, talk at me. What the hell is going on? Why the fuck are you back in that podunk town? What was so important?"_

"That shit at Sound-bar reached Hatori and he decided the play Daddy. Fucking had me sent back here indefinitely."

"_No shit?"_

"No shit. Tell me your parents said something to you?"

"_Yeah man, of course, but you know, it was the same old shit. 'Why do you do this? What do you want out of life? This better be the last time we see this kind of behavior'…blah blah blah. Oh, and they took my club privileges for a month. Same ole, same ole."_

"Do you still have access to your trust fund? Your money?" My voice was rising slightly as I sped around a corner.

"_Shit yeah. Why wouldn't I?"_

"What the fuck?" I yelled. "You get the club taken away and I get my money taken away. How the fuck is that fair?"

"_Wait, wait, wait, back up a sec. What do you mean you got your money taken away?"_

"Apparently Hatori talked to Anthony and they both decided it was in my best interest to freeze all my accounts."

"_No shit?"_ he said again before bursting into hysterics.

"I'm failing to see the humor in this, Akito," I replied through gritted teeth.

"_Dude,_" he said gasping for air, "_who knew old gramps had it in him?"_

I couldn't believe he found this funny, but then again, he still had his millions. "I need you to send me some money. I have to get the fuck out of here."

"_Yeah, about that…"_ he trailed off still trying to catch his breath.

"I'll pay you back. You know I'm good for it." It was always about money with Akito.

"_That's the thing, are you?"_ And with that he started laughing again.

I was about to start yelling when my car was suddenly lit up with blue and red lights. Looking in my rearview mirror, I saw a police cruiser following me.

"Fucking great," I muttered as I slowed my car to a stop not even bothering to pull to the side. Akito was still laughing in my ear. I could see the officer coming up to the side of the car. Without saying goodbye, I hung up the phone and threw it on the passenger seat. I heard a tap on my window.

I lowered the widow slightly. I was not about to get water in my car. "Yes?" I asked in a bored tone, looking up into the darkness.

"Could you roll down the window a little more, son?" a gruff voice answered, flashing a light in my eyes.

I blinked at the intruding light, "No, I cannot, sir. And I am not your son and I would appreciate if you pointed that fucking light somewhere else."

I saw him shift slightly. Stupid small town cops, they probably wouldn't know what to do if an actual crime was committed.

He had the nerve to tap my window with the flashlight. "Lower, now, son," he said, emphasizing the word son.

I bit the inside of my cheek and lowered the window down far enough that I could see his face hidden under his oversized mount me hat. I guess one good thing about a hat that big was that it was keeping the rain from coming in.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Because you're bored?"

His moustache twitched. "License and registration."

I rolled my eyes as I fished the registration out of the glove box and handed it over along with my license.

I didn't say anything as he looked over everything. "Shoma?" he asked. "Hatori's boy?"

I gave a slight nod. "Yuki." Congratulations, Barney Fife can read.

"Well, I remember your brother. was his name? He used to give us quite the run, but you, you were always the quiet one, never in trouble."

I turned my head towards him, "Thanks for the history lesson, Barney, but can we get this moving?"

His mouth set in a hard line. "You were going eighty in a forty zone. Not to mention that you were straddling the center line." Eighty? I could have sworn it was faster. "And talking on the cell phone, well, that's against the law as well."

"So then just write me up that ticket so we can both be on our way, Chief—," I leaned out my window to look at his badge, "Honda."

He bent down so that his face was parallel with mine and flashed that damned light back in my eyes. I squinted and jerked back.

"Son, have you been drinking?" I let out a laugh. A gust of cold air whipped through the car as my door was opened. "Please, step out of the vehicle."

"No, thanks. I'm quite comfy here," I reached out to grab the door handle and pull it closed. Barney Fife was quick and put his body between me and the door.

"I'm not asking."

With a huff, I turned off the car and stepped out. Barney reached around me and grabbed the keys.

"What the fuck? Those are mine!" I shouted, lunging for his outstretched hand. My foot somehow twisted and I came crashing to the asphalt, rain pounding on my back. "Fuck!" I yelled, pounding my fist into the ground.

"When you're done with your tantrum you can meet me at my cruiser. You're coming with me." I saw his boots pass by me as he made his way back to the car. A sharp _Beep Beep_ let me know that he still had my keys and had locked my car. I stared at the ground, willing this entire day to be over. I had no keys, my phone was in the locked car, and I was soaking wet, my hand was throbbing where it had connected with the pavement and I was broke, flat broke.

I pushed myself up with a grunt and slowly began walking towards the cruiser. Officer Honda watched me through the windshield until I was at the hood. He stepped out and opened the back door for me. I climbed in without speaking. I had never felt so defeated.

~oOo~

"Shoma," a voice broke through the silence. I blinked, staring up at the white ceiling. I'd lost track of how long I've been in this cell. "Yuki Shoma. Let's go."

"Go where?" I asked, not really caring. There was nowhere to go. No one was coming for me.

"Home."

I turned my head to the side to see my father standing at my cell with the door open. I swung my legs over the side of the cot and sat up.

"Thank you, Ayame. I think I've got in from here," my father said. Chief Honda nodded once and walked out. Hatori looked at me, but his eyes held nothing, they were empty. He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Let's go," he turned and walked out.

Begrudgingly, I stood up and followed, I had no choice and I'd be damned if I was going to stay in another cell for a night. However, when I saw my father's face in the reception area, I considered locking myself back up. What's one warden to the other? No, I could handle this. I straightened up and walked towards him.

Chief Honda came up to us and handed me my keys. "You can pick it up from impound tomorrow."

"Thank you again, Ayame. For everything," my father repeated. I said nothing as I stared at the keys in my hand. "Yuki," my father walked out the front door.

I looked at Chief Honda. "Don't I have to sign something?" I asked, confused. I'd been here before; there were normally papers to be signed. Come to think of it, there normally was also fingerprinting and photos, none of which happened.

"Consider this a warning, son. You're lucky that I respect the man your father is. Maybe you should, too." I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at the praise of my keeper. "Now go, before I change my mind."

I walked out to the parking lot and spotted my father already in his car. I tightened my fist around my keys as I climbed in the passenger seat.

"You couldn't even wait a day." He didn't even look at me as he pulled out onto the road and began the trip home. I didn't reply, choosing instead to stare out the window at the pelting rain.

We spent the rest of the trip in silence. I actually felt relief when I saw the house looming in the distance. My father pulled into the garage and shut off the car. He sat there for a moment, one hand on the keys the other on the steering wheel.

"Your shift at the hospital starts at 6am tomorrow. You'll come in with me and I'll get you set up." He grabbed his keys and left me sitting in the car.

~oOo~

The next five days went by in a blur. I practically lived at the hospital, only having gone back to my parent's house once, and by the time Sunday came around I was running on about three hours of sleep. Between answering to my father and Dr. Laurent, who was head of the ER, I was exhausted and in desperate need of a shower because the hospital showers just don't cut it. This was Forks for God sakes, you wouldn't think there would be this many injuries. They had me running around checking everything from running noses to broken arms. I couldn't even see straight. Currently, I was hiding out in an empty room trying to get a few minutes of sleep, my pager turned off. After what seemed like only five minutes, the door burst open, the harsh fluorescent light filtering in the dark room.

"Dr. Shoma, you're father is looking for you," the voice of Jessica Stanley came through.

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I blinked and noticed that Jessica was in front of me. She leaned in close, putting her hands on my knees and slowly began sliding them upward. I smirked at her. Jessica was the front desk receptionist and had made her interest in me known since my first day. Each day she was getting more and more bold with her actions, touching and rubbing up against me any chance she had. I'm surprised I had denied her for so long. I hadn't had any kind of release in the past week and I was so fucking horny that it was pathetic. From her perfectly manicured nails to her perfectly applied makeup and the fake attitude, Jessica reminded me of all the girls back in Chicago. She would do. Her thumb grazed along my tip and my cock twitched in response. She leaned forward and crushed her lips to mine, while at the same time her hand started rubbing me through my scrubs. I groaned into her mouth as she undid the tie at my waist. She pushed me back onto the bed, trailing kisses down my neck. Her hands gripped the waistband of my pants and pulled them down in one motion, taking my boxers along with them.

"I knew we'd somehow end up like this," she whispered, moving down my body.

"No talking." I sucked in a deep breath as I felt her mouth cover me. I leaned back and closed my eyes. She soon had a rhythm going and I felt myself getting closer to release.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Yuki, are you in there?" my father's voice sounded from the door.

_Shit_.

"Shit." I sat up pulling Jessica from me. I couldn't even get a fucking blow job. The doorknob started to turn as I quickly pulled up my pants. I groaned in frustration as I slipped my boxers over my raging hard on. This was going to be painful later. I had just finished tying my pants when my father walked in, switching on the light. I shifted Jessica so that she stood in front of me while I tried to calm down. She winked at me before plastering on that fake smile of hers.

My father looked from her to me before taking a deep breath, "Miss. Stanley, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Of course, Dr. Shoma. I was just telling Dr. Shoma here that you were looking for him, but now that you're here…" She cast me one more wink before walking out. I shifted again trying to find a comfortable position.

Once she was gone my father faced me. Looking me up and down he asked, "Why was your pager off?"

"I was taking a nap. I've been on for 48 hours," I snapped.

"You need to let somebody besides the receptionist know where you are, especially if you're going to turn off your pager."

"Fine," I replied, not in the mood to get into it with him.

"Anyway, Rin called and she was asked if I could pick up a few things from the store before heading to her dinner tonight. However, I still need to finish some paperwork so I need you to do it."

"Well, you're forgetting one thing, Father. I have no money. How am I supposed to buy anything?" I asked sweetly.

He stepped forward and handed me a folded piece of paper. "Just don't be late," and he walked out.

I opened up the paper and found $40 and a list. I sighed. I'd forgotten all about Rin's dinner. All I wanted to do was sleep.

This was going to be a long night.

~oOo~

I walked into the Thriftway and pulled out my list.

_French bread, balsamic vinegar, EVOO _(what the fuck was that?)_, crushed garlic, parsley, bell peppers and zucchini. _

I grabbed a hand basket and began making my rounds. Since I had no idea where anything was, I had to go up and down each aisle, taking more time than I had anticipated. I looked at my watch. 6:17pm. Shit. Dinner was supposed to be at 7. Rin was getting everyone who was in the wedding together for a formal meeting.

I was finally down to my last item, EVOO, and I still had no clue what the hell it was. I tried calling Rin but all I got was the machine, same with my mother and Shigura. I was now wandering down random aisles trying to figure out what the hell EVOO stood for. I was tired, annoyed and still a bit peeved about the interruption earlier. Where the hell were the employees?

"This shit is ridiculous. Does anyone fucking work in this town?" I mumbled to myself. I looked down one of the aisles and my eyes fell upon the back of a woman. From the back, she was perfection. She wore a black dress that hung to just above the knees but hugged her curves like a glove. A pair of black heels accentuated her legs, making them look endless, and I imagined what they would look like wrapped around me. Her brown hair was in a twist at the back of her neck and as I walked closer I could see lose tendrils at the sides.

"Excuse me, Miss? I was wondering if I could bother you for some help?" I asked in a smooth voice.

"Oh, I don't think there's enough help in this world for you," she said turning around, a slight smile playing on her full lips.

My eyes widened in shock. Standing before me was the fucking lady from the bookstore. My eyes moved from her face down to her chest, where the dress was cut low enough for me to see the tops of her breasts, down to her legs and back up again, before meeting her eyes which were alight with amusement.

I felt my cock getting harder as my annoyance flared back up. "You," was all I could manage as I tried to fight the reaction my body was having to her.

She smiled, "Me. Now did you need something or is this just a social visit?"

I closed my fist around the list, "I don't need anything from you." I had started to turn when she grabbed the paper out of my hand. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

Her eyes darted across the paper and then to the contents of my basket. "You're a man in a grocery store with a look of terror on your face. I think you do need help."

"I'm fine, thank you," I said through gritted teeth.

I snatched the paper back, my fingers accidentally grabbing hers. A fire shot through me like a jolt of electricity the moment our skin touch. She drew her hand back so quickly that I briefly wondered if she'd felt the same thing. We stared at each other for what felt like forever before she looked away. I swallowed loudly, running my fingers through my hair.

_Get it together, Yuki, you really need to get laid._

Without another word, I turned and made my way back down the aisle.

"EVOO," she called after me.

I stopped. "What?" I looked back at her. She was glancing at the contents on the shelf in front of her.

"EVOO. It's the only thing that's on your list that's not in the basket." She picked up a can of something and dropped it in her basket. She started walking down the opposite end of the aisle coming to a stop before turning the corner. She turned her head slightly over her shoulder, "Extra Virgin Olive Oil. Aisle 5." And with that she was gone.

I stood staring after her. What the hell just happened? My phone rang from my pocket.

"Rin, I'm on my way," I answered, running towards aisle 5.


	7. Chapter 7

**Toharu Point Of View**

"Ouch! Shit!" I tried to steady the tray of coffee I was holding as my elbow knocked into the door frame of the coffee house. I let out another swear as hot coffee sloshed over the sides, scalding my hand.

6:00 am was not a good time for me. Throw in the fact that my alarm didn't go off this morning thanks to me setting it for PM instead of AM and I was officially running late. I normally didn't arrive at the bookstore until around 8 or 9, but today was the first day of our inventory and I was supposed to meet Angela at 6. I had been arriving early and staying at the store until 10 every night preparing, and I didn't even realize Saturday was here until Angela called to remind me to bring the catalog binders last night. Which I conveniently ended up forgetting and had to turn around when I was already half way into town. Now here I was rushing down the street carrying two extra large coffees. Thank goodness my book store was only two doors down from the coffee house. I noticed the interior lights of the store on and breathed a sigh of relief that I had remembered to give Angela a key.

"Oh my God, Ang, I am so sorry!" I cried as I crashed through the door, almost spilling the drinks again.

Angela let out a laugh, "Toharu, slow down." She walked out from behind the counter and grabbed the cup tray before setting it down. "Rough morning?" she asked.

"You have no idea," I replied as I tossed my jacket and messenger bag on the armchair. "But I am here."

"That you are," she said taking one of the cups. "Oohh, A Shot in the Dark. You went all out."

I smiled. "Well, they are right next door and they're the only ones who make their coffee strong enough to wake the dead. I figured we would need it."

"True especially if we want to have you out of here by six."

I groaned. "Then we better get started."

I followed Angela to the counter and noticed the stack of books piled behind it next to a box of donuts. I looked up at her and she just shrugged.

"I figured you were running late so I started getting everything together. These are all the special orders I found under the counter. Did you bring the binders?"

I nodded. "They're in my bag."

"Good. Then I guess we should get started." She pulled her long black hair up into a bun and plopped on the ground.

"Let the fun begin," I said with false enthusiasm as I retrieved the binders and joined Angela on the ground.

Truth was, I actually enjoyed doing inventory. It was the one weekend a year that we closed the store and I didn't have to deal with anyone except those whom I ask to help. Last year both Angela and Rin helped out. We even made a girls' night out of it, staying over in the store for the night. We spent the evening in our pj's, blaring music and dancing around. But with Rin planning her wedding there was just no way I could ask her. So this year it was just me and Angela. Not that I minded. I loved Angela. Next to Rin, she was my closest friend here. She started out just being a regular customer with whom I held conversations, then slowly she started helping me catalog new releases and alphabetize sections, until I finally hired her part time. Besides me, she was the only other employee. Occasionally during the summer and Christmas seasons I would hire one of the local kids, but during the off season we didn't really need any more than us two.

Around eleven we decided to pause for lunch and Angela ran out to grab us sandwiches from Subway. We sat in the armchairs eating our food and discussing Rin's wedding and the dresses for the bridal party. Like me, Angela was going to be in the bridal party. We lounged around for awhile before deciding to get back to work. The day passed relatively quickly and all too soon Angela was shouting at me that it was time to go. I looked at the clock, 5:30. Shit, I was going to be late. I quickly marked my spot in the binder and threw it on the counter. I ran into my office and grabbed my purse, letting my hair down from its makeshift bun on the way. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to calm the waves that seemed to have taken flight once released from their confines.

"Bye, Ang! I'll see you tomorrow!" I shouted, running towards the door.

"Toharu, wait! Your jacket." I skidded to a stop in front of the door and turned to see Angela emerging from the stacks. She pointed at the chair where my jacket was hung over the arm.

I hopped down the step and snatched it up. "Thanks, my keys are in the pocket. Wouldn't have gotten very far without those."

Angela smiled. "Tell Rin that I'll be a little late. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure, no probable." I said running into the door.

Shit. "Watch out Toharu." Angela said laughing.

"Yeah, I will." I said rubbing my forehead.

I made it to my house in one piece. I checked to see if I had any messages form Rin. Surprising not. I shook my head and walk into the kitchen, I was making Sweet Dessert Panini's, Rin's favorite. We were making Panini's in my kitchen one afternoon and we had some wine, ok we had two bottles of wine, and we decided to see what else would taste good as a Panini. After many no-goes, we found the dessert Panini. I've tweaked it over the last year, now using cinnamon bread that I bake myself instead of the sandwich bread that we used before. I looked at the clock. It was 6:00. I had made the bread yesterday so that I wouldn't be rushed to do it today. I removed the two loafs from my bread warmer and began cutting them into slices about a ½ an inch thick. The smell of cinnamon filled the kitchen. I turned on the portable stereo that was sitting on the counter. Knock Three Times by Tony Orlando came through the speakers. I smiled to myself. This song always reminded me of one of my favorite movies Now and Then.

I began singing along as I settled in to prepare the Panini's. I finished cutting the bread and moved onto slicing the bananas and strawberries. After grabbing the chocolate hazelnut spread I'd made from the fridge and popped it in the microwave to soften slightly, I danced my way to my pantry and removed the bag of marshmallows, throwing them on the counter next to the banana's but not before popping a few into my mouth. The song switched and now "Sugar Sugar" by the Archies was playing. I must have left it on an oldies station last time I was baking. The microwave beeped letting me know the spread was done. I counted the slices, 16. Making two rows of eight I began applying a layer of the spread to each slice. Next I layered the strawberries on one half and the bananas on the other. I sprinkled marshmallows on half and then taking a slice of each the banana and the strawberry I pressed them together until I had eight sandwiches. I would have to finish them at Rin's since they were to be eaten warm and I still needed the powdered sugar. I arranged the sandwiches on a platter placing them in the refrigerator and cleaned up the ingredients. I wiped my hands together and looked at the clock. 6:47. Time for my shower.

I took a quick shower mainly to wash my hair because I hadn't washed it in a week. Fifteen minutes later I found myself staring at the outfit Rin wanted me to wear. I was okay with the dress, it was simple and black, and one of the only simple things Rin had ever bought me. No, the dress was fine. It was the heels that were the issue. I don't wear heels as a general rule, I can barely walk without tripping in sneakers, I don't even want to imagine the damage I could do in 4in heels. But Rin convinced me to buy them telling me they would be perfect for this dress. I sighed and slipped on the dress. I went back into the bathroom to fix my hair, pretty much doing anything that would keep me away from those heels a little longer. I stared at my reflection. I never really knew what to do with my hair. Most days I just threw it up in a ponytail, but I promised Rin I would make an effort to be a girl for her wedding festivities. Blow drying my hair took forever and reminded me why I don't do this ever. I brushed out the curls and pulled it back forming a twist at the nape of my neck. I groaned in frustration at the stray tendrils that hung around my face, they just simply refused to cooperate. Giving up, I just let them be and focused on my make-up. I applied mascara and lip gloss. There, done.

It was time to conquer the shoes. I made my way back to where I laid them out, mocking me at the foot of my bed. I took a deep breath, prayed to the heavens that I don't break my ankle and stepped into the heels. I went without pantyhose because let's face it, I'm just not the pantyhose type of girl. I looked in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked girly. I adjusted the sleeves of the dress remembering Rin had told me that they were off the shoulder straps. The neckline actually gave me cleavage. Nice. I was ready to go. I slipped off the heels and slid on my Uggs. No way was I walking down those stairs or driving in those death traps. I made sure I had everything I needed and then with Alice's book under my arm I locked the house up after me.

~oOo~

Parking my car at the Thriftway I contemplated wearing my Uggs into the store. I could just hear Rin screaming at me and I caved. Yes, I caved to a voice in my head. I traded my comfy Uggs for the heels. It was also at this time that I realized I left my jacket on the couch. Smart Toharu. Well, at least it stopped raining. Very carefully I made my way into the store, my heels coming dangerously close to slipping on the pavement. _Shit, it's cold._ My teeth were chattering as I picked up a hand basket. I stood just inside the door for a few moments, bouncing in place trying to get my circulation defrosted. I got some amusing glances from the shoppers around me, most looking shocked at my attire. _Yeah, eat it up. Toharu's in a dress. _

I quickly made my way around the store gathering what I needed. When I was pretty sure I had everything I remembered that Sue had invited me over for dinner. It wouldn't do to show up empty handed. I was trying to come up with an idea quick since I was already at the store when I heard it. Smooth like velvet.

"Excuse me, Miss? I was wondering if I could bother you for some help?"

Was it just my imagination or was his voice slightly deeper? I almost laughed when I realized he was purposely trying to make his voice seductive. Oh, he was going to be pissed when he realized it was me.

I spun around, not able to completely wipe the smile off my face. "Oh, I don't think there's enough help in this world for you."

His eyes widened and I watched as they traveled down my body. I was suddenly very happy that I hadn't worn the Uggs. I saw him shuffle slightly before meeting my gaze, seeming at a loss for words.

"You."

I smiled. "Me. Now did you need something or is this just a social visit?" Yeah, I was being a smart ass again. I don't know what it was about him that brought it out in me. Maybe it was his grumpiness…or his beautiful sex hair…or those blazing purple eyes…or…

"I don't need anything from you." He spat out breaking me from my trance. He turned to leave when I saw a flash of paper in his hand and without thinking I grabbed it. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he shouted at me.

I read over the list realizing that he must be here for Rin's dinner. The bread, the balsamic, classic Rin appetizers. I immediately knew which one was giving him trouble, but I glanced in his basket to be sure. Correct. Score one for the skirt.

"You're a man in a grocery store with a look of terror on your face. I think you do need help."

"I'm fine, thank you." He reached for the list, his fingers brushing mine in the process. I gasped drawing my hand back. His touch sent a piercing cold current through my body making it break out in goose bumps. I wanted nothing more in that instant than the grab his tie and crush him to me, to try to warm myself within him. His purple eyes sought out mine as he ran his hand through that glorious hair of his and I about came undone.

Without warning he turned and walked away. I still hadn't moved.

_Breathe Toharu. _

"EVOO." I called after him before realizing what I was doing. He started to turn back to me and I quickly looked at the contents on the shelf in front of me not daring to look in his eyes, or face, or any part of him at all. I didn't trust myself to not launch myself at him.

"What?"

"EVOO. It's the only thing that's on your list that's not in the basket." I picked up a random can in front of me and tossed it in my basket without looking at what it was. I was still trying to get my heartbeat under control. Walking the opposite way, I paused sensing him still standing there.

"Extra Virgin Olive Oil. Aisle 5." I said over my shoulder then continued walking. I prayed to whatever deity was above that I didn't slip and fall on my ass and let out a breath of air as I successfully turned the corner.

What the hell was that?

I glanced down in my basket. Canned beets? What? I picked up the can and placed in on the shelf next to me. I needed air and Rin was waiting.

I quickly paid for my food and shuffled my way back to my car quickly switching to my Uggs when I was in the safety of my truck. As I backed out my stomach fluttered with the knowledge that I would see Yuki again.

~oOo~

Even though Rin and Hatsuharu lived on the southern outskirts of Forks it still only took me roughly ten minutes to drive to their house. I passed the police station and saw Charlie's cruiser still in the lot. The new recruit, Eric Yorkie was leaning against it and he gave me a wave as I drove by. I cringed when I remembered Charlie telling me that Eric had "shown interest" in me. I made a mental note to tell my dad thanks, but no thanks.

As I pulled into the circular drive I noticed that I was the first to arrive. I wasn't surprised. With the drive from Seattle and Kisa's tendency to take forever to get ready, her and Shigura were always fashionably late. The front door opened and Hatsuharu came out to greet me.

"Hey darling." He drawled in his Southern accent. Hatsuharu was raised in Texas only having moved to Washington for college. He was a sweetheart and I loved him dearly.

"Hey Hat." I replied, taking his hand and stepping out of the truck. His eyes fell on my footwear and his eyebrows raised.

He leaned close to me, "Now Toharu, you know I think you look beautiful in anything you wear, but I fear Rin's wrath if you were to walk in with those on your feet."

"But wait-" I reached into the truck and pulled out the heels. "Ta-da!"

He laughed while I steadied myself on his shoulder and quickly changed shoes. I tossed the Uggs back in and started grabbing my things. Hatsuharu helped me carry everything in while he commented on my lack of jacket. Rin bombarded me in the doorway.

"Toharu!" she screeched throwing her arms around me. I stumbled slightly in the heels but luckily I didn't fall or drop my platter. "You look gorgeous." She was twirling me from side to side to get a full view.

"Well, I owe it all to you, now don't I" I teased her.

She thought for a moment, "True." she winked.

Hatsuharu came up and placed a kiss on Rin's cheek, "Honey, why don't you let Toharu put her things down?"

"Oh, of course. Follow me." She turned and led the way to the kitchen while Hatsuharu stayed in the living room. I placed the platter on the island and turned to look at Rin. She was dressed in what at first looked like an old-fashioned Mary Tyler Moore type dress, but this was more stylish. It was all black with thin straps and a low cut neckline, four buttons trailed down the tight fitted top to where the met the waist of the full bodied skirt. She had black patent heels on her feet. The white belt that was cinched around her waist and a pearl necklace were her only accessories.

"Is that an A.B.C. original?" I asked already knowing the answer.

She did a little twirl and giggled. "Do you like it? It's something new I'm going for."

I began putting my things in the fridge, "I love it, of course." A.B.C. by Rin was Rin's fashion line. A.B.C. "What's all this?" Rin asked going through my bags.

"Just stuff for dessert. I'm going to need to use your toaster oven later to heat these up." I gestured to the platter.

Rin tried to peek under the foil but I slapped her hand away. She pushed out her lower lip. "Fine. Whatever. It's not like I care what's there."

I rolled my eyes, "Rin."

"No, don't worry about it. It's cool." She walked over to the stove and started stirring one of the pots.

"Fine." I groaned. She jumped up, clapping her hands together and ran back to the island, eyes wide like a kid in a candy store. I slowly lifted one edge high enough so that she could peek under.

"Oohh Hat is going to love you."

I smiled covering the platter back up, "I remembered they were his favorite. So what are you making for dinner."

"Shrimp scampi with angel hair pasta."

"Sounds delicious. What can I do to help?"

Rin looked around the kitchen. "There's nothing really left. I'm just waiting for Yuki to get here with the vegetables."

"Yuki?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Mom and Dad were going to pick them up on their way over, but Dad got stuck at the hospital and doesn't know if he'll make it on time. So, Shigura and Kisa are picking up Mom and Yuki is getting the last minute necessities. Speaking of which, he should be here any minute. I talked to him not too long ago and he said he was leaving the store." She paused, looking at my grocery bag then to me. "Were you at the Thriftway tonight?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, why?"

"Toharu, did you see my brother?" she asked advancing on me.

I moved to the other side of the island. "Maybe."

Rin followed me, "Maybe? It's a yes or no question."

"Yes."

She stopped, "Toharu, were you nice?"

I looked at her, "Rin, I am always nice."

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh yeah, I remember how nice you were last time."

"What? Oh Rin, I'm sorry. But I wasn't mean this time, I swear." I crossed my fingers over my heart and gave her my best doe eyed look. She gave me a look that told me she didn't believe me. "I even helped him."

"You helped him?"

I nodded, "Yeah. He was having trouble with an item on the list and I very helpfully pointed it out. See? Me" I pointed at myself. "Equals good Samaritan."

"You're a good Samaritan now?" Hatsuharu asked walking in.

"I've always been a good Samaritan." I huffed.

Hatsuharu kissed my cheek, "Of course you have, darlin."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed. Rin went back to stirring the noodles.

"Hey Hat, can you get down the wine glasses for me?" she asked.

"Of course." He walked into the side cabinet and began grabbing the glasses off the top shelf. I leaned against the island and watched them work. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"That should be Yuki. Toharu, can you get the door?"

I looked at Rin, she was busy draining the pasta and Hatsuharu was still in the cabinet. I pushed myself off the island.

"Fine." I walked out to the living room as the doorbell chimed again. "Impatient much?"

"Be nice!" I heard Rin shout from the kitchen followed by Hatsuharu chuckling.

I stopped at the door, one hand on the handle and took a deep breath. You can do this, Toharu. I threw my shoulders back and opened the door just as the bell rang again.

"You know, we did hear you the first two times."

His eyes widened then narrowed. "You." He hissed out again.

"So you keep saying." I put my hand on my hip tilting my head to one side "You do realize I have a name right? You can't just go around calling people 'You', it's kind of rude."

"You're calling me rude?" he asked taking a step towards me.

"Well, if the shoe fits…" I trailed off.

"Toharu!" Rin called from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door, gesturing to the inside, "Won't you please come in?" I asked in a sugary voice. "May I take your coat?"

He clenched his jaw and strode past me. I closed my eyes as he scent washed over me. This was going to be an interesting night.


	8. Chapter 8

**YPOV**

"What is she doing here, Rin?" I came to a stop in front of my sister.

She sighed. "Her name is Toharu."

"See, I told you I had a name." Her voice came from behind me. Hatsuharu chuckled.

"And I don't remember asking for it." I retorted without turning around. "I repeat, what is she doing here?"

Rin placed the ladle on the counter and turned to face me, "Yuki, this is my best friend Toharu. Toharu, this is my brother Yuki. There, now you two have been properly introduced. She's here for the same reason you are, she's in the wedding."

"Wait a minute." Toharu said from behind me. I heard the clicking of heels and suddenly she was standing next to me. "What do you mean Yuke here is in the wedding? Just what position is he filling exactly?" She crossed her arms under her chest and looked knowingly at my sister. I was too distracted by the way that simple movement had pushed her cleavage up slightly to fully comprehend the weight of that question or that she had called me Yuke.

"Well, about that…" Rin trailed off only to be saved by the doorbell. "Toharu, could you get the door please?" my sister asked sweetly. The two girls stared at each other, a silent conversation passing between them.

Finally Toharu turned away muttering something about "not being a maid." I grabbed her arm before she passed.

"And don't call me Yuke." I whispered, ignoring the fire that burned straight to my groin when I touched her.

She looked up at me, a smirk playing on her lips, "Sure thing, Yuke." She whispered back before pulling out of my grasp and walking out of the kitchen.

I stared at my hand still suspended in mid air. She was here and she was Rin's friend. Did she know who I was when I entered the bookstore? Well if she hadn't when I walked in, she certainly did when I gave her Rin's name. She chose to toy with me. And now she was here, I thought again, for Rin's wedding party dinner. Wedding party? I closed my hand into a fist bringing it down to my side as I rounded on my sister.

"Where's my food?" she asked just as I opened my mouth to speak. Without waiting for a reply she snatched the bag out of my hand and starting pulling things out.

I could hear voices floating in from the living room. A moment later Toharu turned the corner chatting with a woman. This newcomer was pretty, tall, a little thin for my taste but she would do. I walked over to them, my eyes appraising the new girl from bottom to top. I let my approval show with my eyes as I gave her my winning smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Toharu roll hers while setting down a new platter.

_Eat it up, babe. This could have been you._

"And who may I ask might you be?" I asked.

The new girl shot a confusing look at Toharu, "I'm…uh…my name…Angela." She finally breathed out as she held out her hand.

I wrapped my fingers around hers softly and leaned down to lightly brush my lips against the back of her hand.

"Angela, it's my pleasure to meet you." I purred releasing her hand.

"You've already met her idiot." Rin shoved me aside and gave Angela a hug. "She was on yearbook committee with me in high school."

Toharu coughed out a laugh and I shot her a glare before turning my attention back to Angela.

"You'll have to forgive me, high school was somewhat of a blur for me." I stepped closer to her. "Maybe you could help me remember?"

Her eyes widened slightly as a hint of red colored her cheeks. Oh yes, this one was going home with me tonight. Well, actually I would be going home with her tonight. No way was I bringing a woman to my parents' house. Or maybe I should, I briefly thought. That would piss Haru off to no end.

Hatsuharu walked up and clapped his hand on my shoulder, "Angela, good to see you." He greeted giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Where's Ben?"

_Ben?_

She flushed, looking away from me. "He's hanging our jackets in the closet."

"Ben?" I asked.

_Brother?_

"Her husband." Toharu answered leaning against the island, her arms crossed under her chest, eyes alight with amusement.

_Fuck._

I took a step back as, what I'm assuming was Ben, walked in the kitchen. He came to a stop next to Angela and I couldn't help but notice the difference between them. Where she was tall, he was short, his head reaching barely above her shoulders. Angela's clothing looked put together while Ben's had the 'I just woke up in these clothes' look. These two were married?

"Ben, good to see you, man." Hatsuharu greeted, shaking hands with the newcomer.

"You, too." He answered in a quiet voice. "Thank you for having us over." He glanced at me and nervously shuffled his feet looking at his wife. "What did I miss?"

"Yuke here was just getting to know your wife." Toharu answered grinning at me.

"Yuki." I growled.

"Grrrr." She teased pushing herself off the island and stalking towards me. My eyes moved of their own accord raking down the curves of her body. I closed my eyes, forcing myself not to watch her. I breathed in through my nose and was immediately assaulted by the smell of strawberries and something else that I couldn't place. I felt Toharu lightly place her hand on my chest and I froze not trusting myself to move. I wasn't prepared for when I felt her warm breath in my ear.

"Down tiger." She whispered. The combination of everything and the fact that I was denied release earlier had my cock responding almost at full alert. My eyes popped open to find her face dangerously close to mine. Eyes so close that I was drowning in chocolate. Her lips were slightly parted and I watched as they turned formed a sly grin. She patted my chest and walked over to Rin.

I stared after her. What the fuck was it with this girl?

"Yuki? Yuki?"

I blinked to find Hatsuharu standing at the fridge trying to get my attention. I noticed that everyone was looking at me. Toharu still had that cocky ass grin on her face. _Bitch._

"Yuki?" Hatsuharu called again. I looked at him. He held out a beer. "Do you want a one?"

I nodded. He handed me the bottle looking confused. I grabbed it and drank half before he even handed a bottle to Ben. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Toharu do the same. I watched as she tilted her head back, elongating her neck. I saw her throat convulse as she swallowed the liquid and I had to shift positions thanks to my now raging hard on. But like a car wreck, I couldn't look away. My eyes traveled up to where her lips were wrapped around the neck of the bottle and I immediately wondered how good it would feel to have those lips wrapped around—

"Excuse me." I pushed my way past Ben and Hatshuaru, plopping down on the sofa in the living room. I leaned forward putting my head in my hands. I felt the sofa sag and then heard Hatshuaru voice.

"You okay there, Yuki?"

I took a deep breath and pushed myself back up, "Good. It just was getting too crowded in there." I took another drink of beer. I noticed Ben sitting across from Hatshuaru. "Hey, you look familiar? Do I know you?"

Ben nodded, clearing his throat before speaking, "We had some classes together in school." I cocked my head to the side, he didn't appear to be older than me. "Advanced chem and bio."

I raised my bottle in a mock salute, "Another genius."

He smiled, "Yeah, but I didn't have the luxury of graduating early."

Luxury? I wasn't sure that was the word I would choose. The doorbell chimed again followed by a succession of knocks. Hatshuaru was half way to the door when it burst open. Bree ran in jumping directly into Jaspers arms.

"Uncle Hat." She screeched as Hatshuaru swung her around. I cringed as her giggles pierced my ear drums.

Kisa walked in holding David by the hand, "I tried to stop her from barging in, but you know her."

Hatshuaru tossed the little girl in the air eliciting more shrieks. "It's ok, this little one must know there's presents somewhere close."

At the mention of presents David ran over to Hatshuaru who leaned down and ruffled the boys head. I noticed that David held a flower in his hand. Weird kid.

"Presents? Where where where?" Bree yelled looking around the room.

Hatshuaru laughed, "This way." He turned still holding Bree and motioned for David to follow him. He walked past Kisa giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "The girls are in the kitchen."

She smiled at him as they walked past. Wow, I didn't know the Ice Queen could smile. However, the smile didn't last long as her gaze found me, her features turning to that lovely scowl that I was so familiar with. I matched hers with my own. I heard muffled greetings coming from the hall and a few moments later Kisa was joined by Shigure and my mother. The air on the room stilled as no one said anything. I took this time to drain my bottle.

Ben fidgeted in his seat before walking over to my mother, "Mrs. Shoma, so nice to see you again."

My mother smiled, "You too, Ben. Is that beautiful wife of yours here?"

"She is. She's in the kitchen with the other girls. Hey Shigure." Ben greeted.

Shigure reached out and shook Ben's hand practically ripping the frail limb from the mans body. "Ben, buddy! You still down for a round of golf. Now that my little bro is back we can get a nice game going."

Ben flexed his hand as Shigure let go, "Sounds good. Just let me know when."

My mother walked timidly over to me stopping at the edge of the sofa. She slowly leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Yuki."

"Mother." I made no movements, my body as still as stone. I heard a small sigh escape her lips and her expression saddened. I hadn't spoken more than five words to my mother since my first day home. She turned without another word and walked into the kitchen.

"Nice." Kisa hissed as she followed Kagura.

Ben returned to the chair while Shigure took up in Hatshuaru old seat next to me. He nodded towards me in acknowledgement but didn't bother trying to include me in their small talk. I sat there completely shut off from the world around me. I could hear Ben and Shigure discussing baseball right next to me, but I felt no desire to join in. Trickles of laughter floated in from the kitchen as I continued my stare down of the coffee table. My stomach growled and the realization that I hadn't eaten anything since about four am hit me. When the hell were we going to eat around here? It's a fucking dinner party, shouldn't there at least be some appetizers or some shit?

"Cheese?" a sugary voice asked me as a tray filled with cheese and crackers was shoved under my nose. Turning to my left I saw Toharu smirking down at me. Figures.

I picked up one of the crackers, "Is it poisoned?"

"Only one way to find out." She grabbed the cracker from my hand and took a bite before placing it back in my outstretched hand. She wiped off some stray crumbs that were lingering at the corner of her mouth.

"Mmhmm…delicious. And look at that, I'm still alive." She winked at me, fucking winked, before turning away and leaving me with a half eaten cracker.

"Toharu!"

A blur of a figure ran past me and Toharu had just enough time to set down the tray before Bree crashed into her.

"Hey there princess." Toharu lifted the child up into her arms and smothered her face in kisses. Bree started shrieking again. I was going to fucking need some aspirin if this shit kept up.

"You look pretty." Bree said playing with a lock of Toharu's hair.

"Not as pretty as you." Gag me. "Where did you get that crown?"

Bree's hands flew to the gold crown that was on her head, "From Uncle Haru. He says 'cause I a princess I gets a crown."

I rolled my eyes as I shoved the half eaten cracker in my mouth. Because this kid needs more people telling her how perfect she is.

"And how right he was." Toharu responded lowering the child back to the floor.

I noticed that David had attached himself to Shigure's leg and was watching Toharu and his sister. He was holding some sort of plush car tight in his grasp, the flower still in the other. Toahru turned towards David and knelt down, her dress rising slightly. I tilted my head trying to get a better view.

"Hey there Davidy, what did Uncle Hat give you?" Was I the only one who noticed that Rin and Hatshuaru weren't fucking married yet?

David looked down at the ground and held the car out in front of him.

"Is that Lightning McQueen?" Toharu asked. David nodded still not looking up. "Awesome. Although, I have to say I'm partial to Sally."

I had no fucking clue what they were talking about.

"David." Kisa's voice came from behind me. "Don't you have something for Toharu?" She came up behind Shigure, handing him a beer and placed her hands on his shoulders. She smiled down at her son. David nodded again burying his head in Shigure's lap.

"Something for me?" Toharu asked. "Can I see it?"

David slowly pushed himself off of Shigure and shuffled over to where Toharu was kneeling down. Without looking up he thrust the flower at her. I watched as Toharu's expression softened, a smile spreading across her face. Could this get any cheesier?

I excused myself and walked into the kitchen passing Angela and my mother on my way in carrying wine glasses. I saw my sister arranging slices of bread on a tray. I grabbed another beer out of the fridge and took a drink as I leaned on the counter next to her.

"When do we eat?" I asked.

"We're waiting for Dad to get here. Damn it Yuki, wait until I'm done." She smacked my hand away as I reached for a slice.

"I'm fucking starving, Rin." I grumbled.

She picked up the tray, "Then come learn to socialize like a human and you can share the appetizers."

I watched her walk out with a scowl. I contemplated staying in the kitchen until my father arrived but that idea was shot to hell when Rin shouted at me to bring out the bottle of wine. Grabbing the bottle of wine off the counter, I shoved a piece of shrimp in my mouth before walking back out to the living room.

My mother had taken residence in my spot on the sofa with Shigure on the other end, Kisa still standing behind him. Rin had seated herself between the two of them with Bree on her lap and Hatshuaru was sitting on the floor in front leaning against her legs. Ben and Angela were sitting in the two arm chairs across from the sofa. I briefly scanned over them, my eyes coming to rest on Toharu. She was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, her legs curled to the side, playing with David and his car. A glass of wine in her hand instead of the beer from earlier. Did she finish it already?

"Yuki, sweetie?" my mother's voice was full of concern.

I placed the bottle on the coffee table, "The wine."

The only empty seat was next to Toharu. I helped myself to more cheese and crackers as I walked past Toharu, stepping over her legs and settling myself in the chair.

She leaned towards me, "Decided they were safe?"

"Well, you're still here…unfortunately." I muttered. I saw her shoulders shake slightly as she turned back to the conversation.

I stared into the fire casually taking drinks from my beer. Conversations floated around me ranging from jobs to fashion to movies and finally settling on sports.

"So what do you say, Toharu?" I heard my brother ask. "You still in for that Giants/Mariners game?"

"The 28th, right?" she asked as Shigure nodded. She spread her arms wide, a playful smile on her face. "Bring it, baby."

A chorus of "Oohhh" sounded in the room as Shigure rubbed his hands together, that mischievous glint in his eyes. Was she challenging my brother? On something dealing with baseball? Well, she obviously wasn't that bright. No one bets against Shigure.

I let out a laugh before taking another drink. Toharu's head jerked in my direction.

"Something funny there, Yuke?"

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees, "Just little girls who think they know shit about sports."

"Oohhhh." Bree shrieked. "Uncle Yuki said bad word."

I sighed and pushed myself back up, rubbing my brow with my hand. "No, I didn't."

Bree nodded her head wildly, her crown flopping on her head. "Uh-huh, he said shit."

"And damn." Toharu chimed in.

I dropped my hand to my knee and looked at her, "I did not say damn."

A sly grin spread across her face, "Now you did."

"You little-"

"Enough you two." Kisa snapped. "Bree, sweetie, please don't repeat anything that comes out of your Uncle's mouth, or Toharu's for that matter." She cast a scathing look at Toharu who mouthed 'Sorry'. Kisa just shook her head.

"Hello?" a voice called as the front door opened.

"We're in here, Dad." Rin called back. My father walked in the living room with a smile. He glanced around the room his eyes settling on me last. I noticed the shine in his eyes dim before he blinked and looked away.

He walked over and gave my mother a kiss while sitting on the arm of the sofa, "So, what did I miss?"

Bree crawled over my mother to climb up Hatori. "Uncle Yuki said bad word and I not to say it."

_Just great. Fucking little brat._

My father looked like he wanted to say something but thought against it. Instead he turned his attention back to his grandchildren as David had wandered over to him also. My father exchanged pleasantries with everyone and talked work for awhile before Rin jumped up.

"Ok everyone. I'm just going to make sure everything is ready and then we'll eat."

"About fucking time." I muttered under my breath.

Rin flitted out of the room with Hatshuaru at her heels. Moments later she bounced out of the kitchen and clapped her hands together.

"Dinner's ready. If you will all join me in the dining room."

I drained the last of my beer and set the bottle down next to the fireplace. I was about to push myself up when a small hand was placed on my thigh. I followed the arm up to find Toharu, she was still wearing that sly grin. My thigh burned under the heat of her touch sending electrical pulses up my leg and straight to my cock. I really needed to get this shit under control. I glared down at her.

"Aren't you going to help a lady up?" she asked sweetly.

I leaned down placing my lips next to her ear duplicating what she had done earlier. I heard her sharp intake of breath.

"When I see a lady, I'll let you know."

I pushed myself up, her hand falling away and left her sitting in front of the fire with a look of shock on her face. As I turned the corner to head into the dining room I briefly glanced back and saw Toharu still sitting there, the look of shock having faded away to amusement as Ben lowered a hand to help her up.

Kisa was sitting at the far head of the table situating Bree in her booster seat; Shigure was doing the same on the other side with David. My father was sitting at the opposite end of the table, even when not in his own house he still had to sit at the head. Control issues much.

I took the empty seat next to Shigure figuring it was the lesser of evils. Shigure smiled at me once the kids were all settled. I returned his smile with a half-smile of my own. I felt the chair next to me move and I looked up to see Ben. He gave me a questioning look and I nodded once. He sat down with Angela on the other side of him, putting her next to my father. Hatshuaru was sitting on the other side of my father and they were deep in conversation. Toharu walked in and surveyed the room.

There were two empty chairs left.

One guess on the one she chose.

Toharu gave my mother a kiss on her cheek as she sat next to her. My mother beamed, fucking beamed at her. Everyone in my family seemed to love this woman. I wondered if she had gotten to my father yet.

"So Doctor H, I'm loving the scruff you got going on there. Rugged."

"You are too kind to this old man, Toharu." My father ran a hand over his chin and chuckled.

My father fucking chuckled.

I stared at Toharu.. Who the hell was this girl?

During my gaping Hatshuaru and Rin set out the food. My stomach grumbled at the sight. The next few minutes were filled with the sounds of clanking china as the food was dished out and wine glasses were refilled. I finally settled back, my plate piled high with shrimp pasta and salad. I hastily grabbed a roll out of the basket Shigure was holding.

"Whoa, slow down there, bro. You could have asked. I wasn't hoarding the rolls."

"You were taking too long." I grumbled shoving the roll in my mouth and grabbing another one.

The chatter had died down to random spurts while everyone ate. I made the mistake of looking up at Toharu while she was lazily sucking up a noodle from her fork. Her eyes met mine and I watched as she flicked her tongue out and lazily drew circles around her fork making sure to clean up all the sauce. I gulped not realizing there was still food in my mouth and I ended up choking on a shrimp. Shigure pounded on my back with his massive fists causing me to bump the table.

"Yuki, are you okay?" my mother asked setting down her fork and beginning to rise.

I held out my hand and took a sip of wine before answering, "I'm fine."

"You do know you're supposed to chew the food before swallowing, right?" Shigure asked.

"Gee thanks, Shigure. I'll keep that in mind."

I looked back at Toharu. Her shoulders hunched forward in silent laughter and I did the first thing came to mind. I kicked her under the table.

Yes, like a 5 year old child. I kicked her.

She jumped slightly as my foot made contact with her shin. When she realized it was me and that it wasn't an accident she started laughing harder, bouncing in her seat as she tried to stay silent. I contemplated kicking her again.

Her shaking drew the attention of Rin who asked her what was so funny. Toharu just looked at me and laughter burst out of her. Rin looked back and forth between me and Toharu, her face scrunched up as she tried to figure out what was going on. I returned my focus to my plate, pushing around the remnants of my pasta.

Rin cleared her throat, "Well, it's a good thing you both are getting along so well since you'll be spending a lot of time together in the upcoming months."

I dropped my fork and opened my mouth, but Toharu beat me to it.

"What?" she asked, turning to look at my sister.

"You both are in the wedding, obviously. I mean, that's why you are here, that's why we're all here."

Toharu started shaking her head. "Oh, Rin, no."

I was confused. I looked at RIn. "What exactly do you mean by 'you'll be spending a lot of time together'?"

Hatshuaru pushed his plate back, "Yuki, you know how I asked you to be my best man?" I nodded getting a sinking feeling in my stomach. I had a feeling where this was going and Toharu swallowing her entire glass of wine in one gulp did nothing to soothe me.

"Yuki, best man meet Toharu, maid of honor." Rin smiled brightly. "Now who wants dessert?"


End file.
